<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rips, Tears, And Alternate Realities by fallenangels22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578103">Rips, Tears, And Alternate Realities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangels22/pseuds/fallenangels22'>fallenangels22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altean Empire (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Episode: s03e04 Hole in the Sky, Evil Shiro (Voltron), Evil Team Voltron, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangels22/pseuds/fallenangels22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Conserve your energy. We don’t want you dying just yet.” The man chuckled. “That wouldn’t help either of us, would it? No, a measly wound won't kill you. You're too stubborn for that.” That voice. It sounded so, so familiar…  </p><p>The man turned his face, giving Lance a clear view of his side profile. Lance's heart dropped, and he sucked in a large breath.</p><p>His hair was dark, there was a white streak at the front, in the exact spot. The exact same spot. </p><p>He looked like…</p><p>But it couldn’t be...</p><p>“Shiro?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk &amp; Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mullet, Where Art Thou?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so this is our first work in the fandom. This chapter won't follow the actual dialogue of the actual episode. Think of it more like, a total rewrite plus a few other things...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a giant, glowing rip in the universe.</p><p>Why? <em>Who knew.</em></p><p>But of course, <em>(o</em><em>f course) </em>they had to deal with it. They couldn't go one day without a life threatening situation. No, that would be too much to ask. </p><p>This reality tear was <em>actually</em> some portal made up of Quintessence, but Lance felt as if it was better described as a giant, glowing rip.</p><p>To be blunt, about halfway through, there was a ship. It wasn’t particularly interesting looking, but Lance was almost certain it was Altean. From the designs on the side, or the structure of the hull. Just something about it screamed ‘Altean’ or maybe that was Allura, actually screaming. Allura was doubtlessly losing her mind just <em>looking</em> at it. </p><p>“An Altean ship!” She squealed, losing her composure. The ship shook violently, throwing Lance's balance off. </p><p>Lance and the rest of the team had to struggle to keep upright. Noticing her mistake, Allura regained her composure, her smile huge. God, she was beautiful. </p><p>The ship leveled itself. Lance let out a little phew. There was a reason he avoided fancy dancing. </p><p>Ah, so he was correct. It was Altean. He was rather proud of himself for noticing. Lance should give himself a pat on the back. </p><p>“A pretty totalled one.” Lance couldn’t help but say, as he looked over what he could see of the ship. “It looks wrecked.” </p><p>Allura frowned, her forehead creasing. “There might be survivors. I have to go down there.”                                                                         </p><p>“Princess Allura, we can't be sure that the Alteans that were on that ship are still alive. Or that there were Alteans in it, in the first place. What if this is a trap? I can't let you go in there. not in good conscience.” Coran argued, his exhaustion evident.</p><p>His desperation was clear to everyone in the room, except for Allura, who merely pursed her lips. </p><p>“Coran we at least have to try." Allura whispered. "If not for the sake of them, then for me.” </p><p>“Yes...but Princess, you can’t go down there.” </p><p>“I must. I need to know Coran. What if there are real Alteans? We have a duty to help them. I have a duty to my people.” Allura argued.</p><p>She was <em>so</em> passionate. It was lowkey <em>very</em> attractive. </p><p>“Princess," Coran said, interrupting Lance's thought process. "What if we sent a probe? It can go check, and you can stay here.” </p><p>Allura paused, and pondered the suggestion. “That may work.” </p><p>Coran opened his mouth, probably to tell Pidge to get one of her probes ready.</p><p>Pidge cut him off. “All ready. Here we go!” </p><p>The team watched as Pidge released the probe, observing as it moved closer to the ship. </p><p>The probe moved closer to the ship, hesitantly. </p><p>"C'mon Pidge, stop beating around the bush. Go for it!" Lance encouraged, rather loudly.</p><p>Pidge glared at him. </p><p>None of them were prepared for when it was sucked in. Or, when it went <em>kaboom. </em></p><p>Every New Year's Eve when he was younger, Lance's mother would take him down to the nearest park, where he would watch some locals set off the most colorful display of fireworks. He loved their annual tradition, as the colours were very beautiful, and small, seven year old Lance loved pretty things. In fact, he still did. The sound the probe made reminded him of that, only much, much louder, and with no bright colours. </p><p>“Where did it go?” Hunk asked, distressed. "It kinda...disappeared?" </p><p>Pidge looked at the screen, eyes wide. She probably didn’t expect that to happen. Although, does anyone really expect their drone to get sucked into a portal? No, apparently not.  </p><p>“It exploded in the portal.” Pidge said, stroking her chin, deep in thought. She made a gesture with her hands. "Kaboom." </p><p>“It exploded?” Lance asked, eyes wide. "I mean, I know it couldn't have come out unscathed...exploded...guess it's a good thing Allura didn't go down there." </p><p>“Yes, and I didn’t get a good enough read to see if there are any life forms down there.” Pidge said. "Basically, we wasted my probe for nothing." </p><p>“We don’t know whether or not there are any Alteans down there, do we?” Keith scrunched up his nose. </p><p>“Yes.” Pidge sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "We don't know anything, except for how probe unfriendly the portal is." </p><p>“Well that sucks." Hunk said, as he kicked a random piece of equipment. </p><p>“Pidge, do you think we could go down there?” Keith asked. </p><p>Pidge looked at her screen, and typed something. What? Lance wasn’t sure. He never was a big fan of the super technical side of these things. </p><p>“Yes, I think we could.” Pidge said. "There's a high probability." </p><p>Allura smiled. “We can go down there, as Voltron.” </p><p>"I mean, I don't know how safe it would be...as you know, the probe actually blew up....so..." Pidge grumbled as she looked over some data. </p><p>"Not that I don't agree with what we're saying," Hunk said, voice pitched higher than usual. "But shouldn't we not go toward the explode-y thing? I like having all my limbs." </p><p>"Well, seeing as some of the Paladins have expressed their extreme displeasure at going down there to help potential Alteans-"</p><p>"This isn't Star Wars! I don't want to lose any limbs!" Hunk protested. </p><p>"-I shall go. Simple." </p><p>Coran raised an eyebrow. “Yes, someone could go down there. Not you, Princess.” </p><p>Allura frowned. “Why not me? If there are Alteans, I want to be down there to help. Besides, I'm kind of a Paladin. If they go, I need to go as well.”</p><p>“You can’t go down there. What if it’s a trap? Princess, you need to be safe.” </p><p>Allura’s face twisted up. “Safety is not as important as you think it is.” </p><p>“I think it’s <em> exactly </em> as important as I think it is—”</p><p>Allura scoffed. “Of course you believe that—”</p><p>"Princess, what if you're all captured—"</p><p>"We won't be—" </p><p>“Enough! Lance and I will take the Red and Blue Lions in to see if the ship’s crew are still alive," Keith fumed. "Sound good Princess? This way if something goes wrong it’s only us two captured.’’ Keith spoke, breaking up Coran’s and Allura’s argument, to the palpable relief of <em>everyone. </em>It was a relief, really. Watching Coran and Allura argue was akin to watching your Space Mom and Uncle argue. </p><p>Wait...did that mean he was Allura's Space child? Did that make whatever was between them...Space Incest? Lance shuddered at the thought. As Hunk said, this wasn't Star Wars. This was real life. </p><p>"Why Blue and Red? Shouldn't you guys be using the Black and Red?" Hunk asked. </p><p>Keith shrugged. "I haven't been able to bond with Black." </p><p>Lance winced. Keith was lying, clear as day. Lance had been there when Black accepted him as her newest Paladin. Keith was lying because he didn't want to embarrass Lance, who couldn't bond with Red no matter what he tried. </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait you want me to go near that thing?” Lance asked. "I agree with Hunk. I like myself just how I am, and no amount of peer pressure can change that." </p><p>Keith glared at him. “Yes, I do.” </p><p>“The thing that caused the drone-probe to <em> explode</em>?” </p><p>Pidge nodded, a smirk on her face. Honestly, Lance wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a sociopath. "Yes." </p><p>Lance sputtered. "t's a bit too explosive for my taste<em>.</em>" </p><p>"I thought you liked danger? Is Lance afraid of a portal?" Keith asked, eyebrows raised. </p><p>Of course Lance wasn't scared, just a little cautious. He didn't think he had Life Insurance. "No..." </p><p>Allura and Coran both turned to face Lance, two completely different expressions on their faces. One of muted hope, one of pure annoyance. </p><p>“I can try,” Lance answered, doubt colouring his tone.</p><p>“Okay,” Keith paused. “Is everyone onboard with the plan?”</p><p>The group nodded silently. Even Hunk, who explicitly stated his aversion to getting close to the ship, agreed. </p><p>The conversation had paused, the awkward silence settling in once again. No one spoke, and no one moved. It was silent enough you could hear a pin drop. The Castle moved to drop Keith and Lance off, and still no sound was made. </p><p>Allura sighed. “I am sorry, Coran. I should not have taken out my frustration on you. You just want what’s best for me, I suppose. I just...miss home.” </p><p> Coran nodded. “It’s alright Princess,” He sighed. “I miss the Alteans too, and I know how much you wish we weren’t the last ones, but if something happened to you, we wouldn’t be able to pilot the Castle. We would all be stuck, and we wouldn’t be able to help anyone..” </p><p>Allura smiled. She had a really nice smile. Actually, she had a really nice-</p><p>“Everyone ready to kick some ‘<em>weird </em> <em> portal made up of pure Quintessence’s </em> butt." Pidge pumped her fist into the air.</p><p>"I'm not sure that works." Keith stated.</p><p>"It doesn't matter! That's what we're going to do!"</p><p>Hunk let out a low, grumbly laugh that everyone heard. Soon, everyone was laughing, and Lance could barely breathe. </p><p>“You two better get to the lions before we lose this perfectly good drop off zone.” Coran grumbled, trying to end all the chatter. It didn’t work. Now, everyone couldn’t stop laughing. </p><p>“Perfectly good drop off zone?” Lance snorted. “Hilarious! How do you keep coming up with this stuff, Coran?”</p><p>Coran glared at him, eyebrows raised. Lance took that as a clue to leave, with Keith following him. </p><hr/><p>  It was an uncomfortable walk to Blue’s hanger for Lance.  Once he arrived, he stopped at Blue’s shield and quietly whispered to her, “Hey, Girl I need you for one last mission. Do you think you could let me in?"</p><p>Unlike Red, Blue didn't seem to be very...picky when it came to her Paladins. Once Shiro died, she was all over Allura, basically abandoning Lance. He didn't blame her, after all, Allura was a Princess, and trained, and he was...Lance. Of course Blue would want someone properly able to use her. He understood, but it still hurt, being thrown to the side as soon as someone else came into the equation. </p><p>A loud roar startled him. Looking behind, he saw Blue, and she had opened for him. Running towards her, he smiled. Not a smirk like he usually did, but a true, genuine smile.  </p><p>“Thanks."</p><hr/><p>   Lance ran inside, quickly putting his helmet on. </p><p>“All good here,” He said, smirking. “Mullet, how about you?" </p><p>A loud roar came from Red’s direction. Keith must’ve gotten in. Not that Lance thought he wouldn’t get in, of course. Keith was...Keith. Infuriatingly perfect, as always. </p><p>Over the coms, Keith replied, exasperated. “It’s not a mullet, Lance. It’s just...really long.”</p><p>Lance snickered. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mullet.”</p><p>Keith growled, which was barely audible. "It's not a mullet." </p><p> "Hey, would you  stop flirting with each other, and get this over with?" Pidge said over the coms, with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Let's keep this PG-13, please." </p><p>"Uh, sorry? I kind of forgot you could hear me—ugh, nevermind. Are you ready Keith?” Lance grumbled.</p><p>He was not <em> flirting </em> with <em> Keith. </em>He would never, ever flirt with Keith. One, tt was Keith. Two, does not <em>flirt </em>with Keith. That was like flirting with a statue. An admittedly attractive statue...but. No. That would be so wrong, on so many levels. </p><p>“We clear to go, Pidge?’’ Keith asked, his voice distorted through the coms. </p><p>Pidge responded with a high pitched, “Yep."</p><p>“Remember to com to us if you need help, so we can send the other Lions to your aid.” Coran reminded.</p><p> "Roger that, Coran."</p><hr/><p>The two lions left the hangar, and cautiously circled the ship, making sure to keep their distance. They didn’t know whether or not the passengers were hostile or not, and Lance didn’t particularly want to deal with evil beings with malicious intent. Those were the worst kinds of beings, right behind triangle enthusiasts. </p><p>"Hey Mullet,” Lance said. “What if—just hear me out—what if there really are Alteans on that ship?” </p><p>Keith didn’t answer right away. "I don't know."</p><p>“How would we tell Allura?" Lance asked, genuinely curious. "She would be so happy..."</p><p>If there were any Alteans on the ship, Allura would be extremely happy. Actually, happy felt like an understatement. Allura would be ecstatic. Alteans this, and Alteans that. Allura was obsessive, not that Lance could blame her. He supposed that being one of the last of your race would make you...anxious. If he was one of the last humans, he would also be skittish. </p><p>“Lance, let’s not think about that right now.” Keith sighed. “Let’s just focus on getting a scan of the portal, preferably without being sucked into it.” </p><p>Keith’s scanner beeped. He could see movement, even if it was barely there. A small light blinked and moved around the screen, as if taunting the pilots. </p><p>“Guys, I’m picking something up on the scanner,” Keith said. “It’s moving. I'm going in."</p><p>Without waiting for a response, the Red Lion dived towards the ship. A couple seconds later, Red let out an angry roar loud enough to be heard from the Castle of Lions.</p><p>“Keith?” Lance asked. “Keith?” </p><p>No response. Only radio silence and static. Endless static. “Keith? Where are you?” </p><p>Panicking, Lance kept saying Keith’s name, each time more desperate than the last. “Keith? Keith?” </p><p>Still no answer. Keith was <em> gone. </em> He didn’t know if he was dead or not, but he knew for certain Keith was just <em> gone. </em>He needed to follow him, needed to find him. They had just lost Shiro, and no matter how much Keith annoyed him, he </p><p>“Pidge, send me Keith's last coordinates.” Lance said, his brow creased. </p><p>Pidge typed away furiously. “Okay, sent.” </p><p>“I'm going in.” Lance said with determination, as he steered his Lion towards the blinding light. </p><p>"Lance,” Hunk cautioned. “Are you sure you want to go in there alone?” Hunk looked around, his face expressing his fear. </p><hr/><p>“I’m not losing another teammate.” Lance said. He could hear faint gasps over the coms, but he ignored them. Bringing up Shiro was a low blow, he’d admit that, but he was serious. He was not losing another teammate.  “You guys can come if you want. I’m not waiting.” </p><p>He muted his com. He didn’t hear his teammates' protests. Didn't want to. </p><hr/><p>The Blue Lion followed the Red, diving into the portal. </p><p>From the Castle, they lost Lance’s signal. He was <em> gone. </em>He didn’t wait around for them. He left. Pure chaos took over the bridge. </p><p>"Lance!" Hunk screamed at his com, to no avail. Lance muted them. "Lance, c'mon."</p><p>"He's not going to pick it up." Pidge scowled, as she threw her com across the room.  </p><p>Allura frowned. “He couldn’t have waited?” </p><p>“Where did he go?” Hunk asked. </p><p>Pidge stared at the screen, a sort of numbness spreading over her. There was no signal. She couldn’t find either of them. It was like they were never even there in the first place. </p><p>“Pidge,” Allura said, her voice even. “Where are they?”</p><p>Pidge didn’t say a word. How could she? She was supposed to know what to do, that was her thing. She didn’t know what to do.  </p><p>Coran spoke up. “Number Five—” </p><p>“I don’t know! I don’t know where they went! They’re gone! It’s like they weren’t even there in the first place!” Pidge cried out. She couldn’t see her teammates. They weren’t there. The Blue and Red Lions weren’t there. This...this was like Shiro all over again. </p><p>“I can’t get a read on them. Their signals are dead, gone. I can’t find them!” </p><p>Hunk, Allura and Coran paused, looks of worry settling over their features. </p><p>“They can’t be <em> gone. </em> Maybe<em>— </em>” Allura started. </p><p>“Well, they are. If you weren’t so <em> obsessed </em>—”</p><p>“Hhem.” Coran coughed into his hand, cutting both Allura and Pidge off. They both sent him death glares. </p><p>“We just need to follow them. I’m sure they’re both fine.”</p><hr/><p>All Lance knew was that he didn’t feel fine. Far from it. If someone were to ask him how he felt right now, he would say he was fine, but it would be like when you said you were fine, and obviously weren’t. The portal, or whatever the big rip of light in the universe was, had transported him and his Lion here. He could see the other half of the ship. </p><p>Looking down at Keith’s coordinates, he followed them. Sticking out of the ship’s port side was the Red Lion. It didn’t look damaged, but it looked...shut down. Panicking, Lance steered the Blue Lion towards it. He closed his helmet completely, not taking any chances. He couldn't save Landing it on the ship, he entered, determined to find Keith. </p><p>Running down a hallway, searching for any sign of Keith. </p><hr/><p>He reached the wreckage of the Red Lion. Quickly, he searched the area. </p><p>“Keith?” Lance asked, while searching the area. “Keith? Where are you?” </p><p>He turned every single thing over, searching thoroughly. He needed to find Keith. They couldn’t lose another teammate, especially the one who was supposed to be the new Black paladin. Honestly, if it turned out Keith bit the bullet, Lance would be convinced that the Black Lion was cursed. </p><p>If Keith was dead, Lance was not going to be taking over the Black Lion. He valued his life too much. </p><hr/><p>“Ugh,” Lance heard a groan. A familiar groan. How could he not know that groan? He heard it whenever he made an amazing, hilarious joke. Maybe he should’ve gone into stand up comedy instead of piloting. He could see himself as an extremely popular comedian. But, if he had been a comedian, than this sorry sucker who sucked wouldn’t survive. </p><p>Huh, those thoughts got dark real fast. </p><p>“Keith.” He whispered. Lance could practically jump with joy. Keith wasn’t dead. </p><p>How was he outside of the Red Lion, though? The Red Lion wouldn't have ejected him. He must've gotten out on his own. Which was good? Lance couldn't tell. </p><p>That groan did not sound like it came from a place of happiness. It sounded more like a groan of pain more than anything, and Lance for sure knew that wasn't a good thing. At all. </p><hr/><p>Following the noise, which grew louder and louder, Lance found him. </p><p>Lying on the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth. Lance could see his face. Keith’s features were twisted up in pain, not that Lance could blame him. That wound did not look good. His face was pale, probably from the blood loss. </p><p>“Shh, don’t waste your breath.” Lance whipped around, and his eyes widened. To the left of Keith, was another person. A man, from the looks of it. </p><p>“Conserve your energy. We don’t want you dying just yet.” The man chuckled. “That wouldn’t help either of us, would it? No, a measly wound won't kill you. You're too stubborn for that.” That voice. It sounded so, so <em> familiar… </em> </p><p>The man turned his face, giving Lance a clear view of his side profile. Lance's heart dropped, and he sucked in a large breath.</p><p>His hair was dark, there was a white streak at the front, in the exact spot. <em>The exact same spot. </em></p><p>He looked like…</p><p>But it couldn’t be...</p><p>“Shiro?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Blood Of Who We Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro turned around, narrowing his eyes. “Who is it?”</p><p>If there was any doubt about whether or not this was actually Shiro, it had vanished. Shiro looked mostly like Lance remembered, albeit maybe a little older, up until <em> that </em>mission. He even had the little tuft of white hair. His voice, though. It had the same quality, the same texture. It sounded like their missing leader. </p><p>“Shiro?” Lance stepped out of his hiding spot, and moved closer to Shiro. His hands were out, in a placating gesture, as if Shiro were a wild animal that could take off at any moment. "I can't believe it." </p><p>Shiro’s eyes widened momentarily. “Lance? How’d you get here? I thought you were with the other Paladins?” </p><p>Shiro just spoke to him. Shiro, who had been missing. Shiro, who they thought had died. Unimaginable relief coursed through Lance.</p><p>He actually couldn’t believe it, Shiro was alive, after all this time. Except for that nasty stain of blood on his suit, he looked perfectly fine.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, didn’t that stain come from Keith? </em>
</p><p>“Um, yes?” Lance said, his attention on Keith. He went with what he assumed was a straight, blunt answer. Honestly, he hadn’t really been paying attention to what Shiro had been saying, his mind still trying to process the fact that Shiro was alive. They'd all be so happy. Keith wouldn't be their leader, and Lance would be able to pilot Blue. </p><p>Shiro narrowed his eyes again. “Then what are you doing here?” </p><p>Lance said the first thing that came to mind. “Uh, I followed you here? I thought you might need some help with what you were doing?” </p><p>Shiro seemed to accept that answer. “I’m glad you came even if you weren’t supposed to,” He gestured to Keith, who was still in his arms. “I’ll need help getting Keith to my Lion.” </p><p>Lance nodded. Moving closer to Keith, he noticed how pale the other Paladin had become. Paler than usual, that is. Kneeling closer to Keith, he struggled to lift him up. </p><p>“Hmm,” Keith groaned, obviously out of his mind. Keith looked over his shoulder to where Shiro was. His eyes widened comically. “Shiro?” </p><p>Keith’s eyes were glossy, but he could clearly see just fine. Although, Keith might think he was hallucinating. Shiro was presumed dead, after all. </p><p>“Yes, Keith?” Shiro asked, a smile on his face. </p><p>“I thought you died…” Keith whimpered. Keith's face spoke of vulnerability. Usually, Lance would be thrilled to see the great Keith Kogane in such a position, but he couldn't find it in him to feel anything other than unbearable sadness. "You weren't in Black, we couldn't find you." </p><p>Shiro's face twisted. “I might’ve died in your reality, but I’m still alive in this one. Thriving, really.” </p><p>Lance’s heart stopped beating in his chest. </p><p>Keith frowned. “My reality?”</p><p>Keith was a little loopy, probably from the pain. Or blood loss. Maybe both. Lance wasn’t. He had heard exactly what Shiro had said. </p><p>"Your reality might be a little different from this one, as well, that's the whole point, isn't it? Unlimited possibilites, unlimited universes." </p><p>Shiro—no, Not-Shiro only smiled at him, baring his teeth. His grin was a bit too sharp, his eyes too dark. Lance dropped Keith, and stumbled backwards. Every instinct in him screamed danger. </p><p>Keith fell to the ground, but Lance could barely hear anything over the rush of his own blood around his ears. </p><p>Shiro moved to catch Keith before he hit the ground. “Tsk, tsk Lance. I would’ve thought that you would’ve been a bit more careful with poor Keith. But you're not our Lance, are you? You're an impostor.” </p><p>Lance’s blood ran cold. He could feel small beads of sweat on his forehead. </p><p>“What do you mean, Shiro? Of course I’m Lance, the one and only.” His voice sounded weak, even to his own ears. </p><p>Shiro cocked his head. “I think you know what I mean, Lance. You’re not from this reality. Neither is this Keith, either.” </p><p>Lance laughed. “Funny.” </p><p>“Really? I didn’t really think it was, but I suppose you'd be the expert on jokes, correct?” </p><p>Lance looked around. There had to be an exit somewhere, right? He couldn't be trapped. </p><p>Shiro noticed what he was doing. Setting Keith down delicately, with the softest touch, he moved towards Lance the way a predator would. The contrast was striking.</p><p>Panicking, Lance tried to get out of there. He was the prey, while he was used to being the predator. </p><p>“Lance,” Shiro said, his voice a singsong. “Where are you? I won’t hurt you, I promise.” </p><p>Lance highly doubted this Not-Shiro would keep his promise, no matter how much he wanted to trust him. Something just seemed off about him, and not only the fact that Lance was nearly certain Shiro was going to tear him limb from limb. No, there was something else. Not-Shiro’s smile was just a little too forced. His eyes were a little too feral.  That was besides the clearly murderous tendencies he indulged in, of course. </p><p>“Lance, please. I want to help you get back to your reality.” Shiro’s voice rang throughout the ship. "Let me help you." </p><p>“I can get back just fine. I’ll just go back through the portal.” He called back, which was not the best decision he could’ve made at the moment. "Get away from me." </p><p>“Oh, I’m afraid the portal closed…” Not-Shiro yelled, mock-sympathy coloring his tone. "You're stuck." </p><p>Lance’s eyes widened. Did he just say that the portal <em> closed </em>? He and Keith were stuck here? In some alternate reality where Shiro was a murderous psychopath with a bone to pick with him? Admittedly, that’s not the best outcome. All of this sounded like a bad fanfiction. </p><p>Lance stalled too long. Shiro was behind him, except this time, he wasn’t alone. There were other people, with different markings under their eyes, and sharp ears.</p><p>Alteans. Huh, Allura was right after all. There were Alteans on the ship. </p><p>“Black Paladin, is this the rebel you told us about?” One of them asked Shiro. Shiro didn’t say anything, he only nodded. </p><p>“Isn’t this the Blue Paladin?” One at the back asked, their confusion evident. "Why are we arresting him?" </p><p>“This isn’t the Blue Paladin from our reality. This is a rebel from another one. He has no loyalty to Empress Allura.” Shiro practically sneered. "He's a dirty traitor." </p><p>“Empress Allura?” Confusion didn’t begin to cover what he felt. Empress Allura? That sounded ridiculous, but if Shiro was a twisted version of himself, it made sense Allura was too. “When did she get a promotion?”</p><p>“When she took down the Galra Empire and established the Altean Empire, may she rule forever.” Shiro said. </p><p>Lance’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. This Allura had defeated the Galra Empire already, and managed to keep Shiro alive? If he wasn’t so terrified, he might’ve commented how impressed he was. This Allura must be <em>ruthless. </em></p><p>“Shall we execute him, Black Paladin?” An Altean asked Shiro. </p><p>Lance interrupted before Shiro could say anything, like order his execution. “Uh, look, I may not be a loyal citizen of Empress Allura or whatever, but can you not murder me? Pretty please?” </p><p>Everyone looked at him skeptically. Most of them moved to grab their weapons, but Shiro motioned for them to stop. </p><p>“We never said we were going to murder you.” Not-Shiro had the gall to look insulted. "I would never say that."</p><p>Lance felt himself relax a little. “Cool?”</p><p>“Okay, so we are actually going to execute you, but we never said we would. I don't appreciate you putting words in my mouth.” Not-Shiro grimaced. </p><p>Lance eyebrows shot into his hairline. He looked down at his wrist, which was still covered by his suit. He stood up, stretching his legs a bit. “I hate to leave you guys, but I have a prior engagement that I’m late to.” </p><p>Lance didn’t wait around for their reaction. He sprinted in the opposite direction, looking for the Blue Lion. He didn’t want to leave Keith behind, but he had to. He couldn’t help Keith, and it didn’t look like Not-Shiro was going to hurt him. </p><p>With a guilty conscience, Lance made a run for it. Through the twists, and the turns, he made it to where he landed the Blue Lion, only to see heavily armed Alteans surrounding the area, blocking off all accesses. The Blue Lion had activated it’s particle barrier, effectively closing off any entrances. </p><p>Sensing danger, Lance fled once again. Without the Blue Lion, he didn’t have a way off the ship. He was stuck, indefinitely. </p><p>Unless...unless he didn’t. He could always try piloting the Red Lion. He didn’t know how active it was, though. The Red Lion had always been hotheaded, and extremely protective. If the Red Lion hadn’t done anything about Keith, he didn’t know if she would be able to help him. However, now that Lance thought about it, there was always the possibility that the other Black Lion forced Red not to do anything. </p><p>Desperate, Lance made a run for it, hoping to reach the Red Lion. Hopefully, Keith was still there, and still alive. If he was, then Lance could grab him and leave. He wished that was the case. He didn’t want to leave Keith if he didn’t have to. He tried tracing his steps, attempting to find reason through this madness. The ship was built like a labyrinth, with no clear direction. He wanted to rip his hair out, to throw off his helmet. </p><p>Quickly, he picked up his pace, and ran in the opposite direction, making sure to duck into hallways every once in a while. </p><p>It wasn’t long until he was right there. The Red Lion was in sight, but so was Shiro. </p><p>Lance ducked into a corner, hiding himself from Shiro’s view. </p><p>“Have they found the rebel yet?” Shiro asked. </p><p>“No, sir.” Someone answered. </p><p>“He probably went for his Lion. Make sure everyone there is ready for his arrival. The Blue Lion is his only way off this ship; it’s the only thing he can pilot.” </p><p>"We're searching, sir-"</p><p>"GO!" </p><p>Lance snorted. While he liked piloting the Blue Lion, he could also (potentially) pilot the Red Lion. You’d think Shiro would know that…</p><p>Except, of course he didn’t. In this universe, they didn’t have to switch up all their Lions. Shiro never died. Shiro still piloted the Black Lion. Lance still piloted the Blue. Lance could use that to his advantage.</p><p>
  <em>Finally, an advantage. </em>
</p><p>Lance heard feet shuffling. More Alteans must’ve arrived. </p><p>“Sir, we moved the Red Paladin onto the Black Lion, as you requested.” </p><p>Lance noted that information. Shiro had moved Keith onto his Lion instead of killing him like he tried to do to Lance. Perhaps, it was because they were closer than Lance and Shiro were?  Lance tried not to let that get to him personally. Shiro and Keith would always be closer than Lance and Shiro, or Lance and Keith, for that matter. </p><p>“Good. How much blood did he lose?” Shiro asked. "If he dies, you die." </p><p>“Not too much, sir. We managed to stabilize him.  He should be alright to travel.” </p><p>Shiro nodded, pleased with the response. “Good. Once Lance has been found, we'll leave to meet up with the other Paladins.”</p><p>Shiro was taking Keith with him. Lance didn’t have to worry about Keith’s health now. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Lance was almost one hundred percent sure that if he had taken Keith with him, Keith would’ve died. At least Shiro will keep Keith alive, and hopefully, well. </p><p>“What’s the status of the other Blue Paladin, again?” Lance shifted so he could have a better look at the scene unfolding before him. Shiro had crossed his arms. </p><p>“Sir, we think we might’ve spotted him.” An Altean said. </p><p>Lance stopped breathing. They couldn't have spotted him. He had been so careful! No, this was a fluke, he was still safe. He <em>had </em>to be. </p><p>"Close to the Blue Lion, as you said." </p><p>Oh. <em>Oh. Oh. </em></p><p>Phew. </p><p>Satisfied, Shiro motioned for the Altean to show him the way. </p><p>Soon enough, the rest of the group followed, leaving Lance mostly alone, except for two Alteans still standing around the Red Lion. Lance could take them out, he was almost certain of that. </p><p>On the floor, covered in Keith’s blood, was the Red Lion bayard. Keith must've dropped it at some point; that was the only viable explanation as to how it was there. It was so close to Lance, he could reach it. Careful not to make a sound, he stuck his hand out, trying to pull it closer. </p><p>Grabbing the Red Lion's bayard, which had taken the form of his favored long-distance gun, he aimed to shoot the two Alteans. Crouching, he fingered the trigger before he pulled.</p><p>The Alteans collapsed, both of them bleeding from the wound to their chests. Even though they were covered in armour, he managed to get them, not that it was surprising. He <em> was </em> told he was a very good shot. </p><p>“Hey, Girl, can we get out of here?” It was a long shot, he knew. The Red Lion <em> should </em>open for him, like she had done once before, but nothing was ever guaranteed. He knew Red had problems with him, replacing her Paladin, but now was not the time for therapy.</p><p>This was another reality, even if Lance couldn't quite grasp the concept. For all he knew, Red could fly off at any second, and leave him for dead. </p><p>Soon, the Alteans would be back when they realized their lead was a dead end. Soon, Shiro would return. </p><p>Lance took his chance, and sprinted to the Lion. </p><p>"I know I'm not your Paladin, but please. We need to leave." </p><p>To his delight, the Red Lion roared, opening her mouth.</p><p>The roar was undoubtedly loud enough for Shiro to have heard, even from the other side of the ship, so he needed to be fast.  </p><p>Wasting no time, he climbed in, racing towards the pilot's seat. </p><p>Pushing the gears, he was ready to leave, but the Lion seemed hesitant. She didn’t want to leave Keith behind.</p><p>Lance understood where she was coming from, he really did, but they needed to leave. They wouldn’t be able to help Keith if they were both unable to leave. </p><p>Desperately, he pushed a little harder. The Red Lion seemed to sense his frustration and fear, because she obliged when he forced her to leave. </p><p>Soon, they were up and out. But they didn’t leave soon enough. That moment of hesitation had allowed the Alteans to ready their weapons. </p><p>Frantically dodging shots from the Alteans, Lance tried to speed away.</p><p>He was so, <em>so</em> close to being home free, when he was hit.</p><p>The Red Lion spun out of control, and before he knew it, everything was black, just like Shiro's too dark eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It Leads Somewhere, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One moment, their teammates were there. The next? Not so much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Pidge's Interlude, sorry that it's kinda short :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light from the Quintessence flooded Pidge’s senses. It was like staring at the brightest of lights. The headache inducing light produced by it drowned out all the nearby stars. </p><p>In one moment, Keith was here. The next, he vanished into thin air. Lance, being the quiznaking idiot he was, decided to go down after him. Without the rest of the Lions. Pidge didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at that. </p><p>Naturally, once they had both disappeared, Pidge and Hunk had sprinted towards their Lions. Exiting the hangars, both of them flew close to the portal. </p><p>“Where do you think they went, Pidge?” Hunk asked over his com, his voice distorted through layers and layers of static. </p><p>“Honestly? I don’t know. We’ll have to keep a look out.” Pidge replied, hesistantly moving closer to the portal. </p><p>Moving closer to the ship, both Hunk and Pidge made sure to keep some distance. Getting closer was too risky, and potentially fatal. Pidge didn’t think Lance and Keith exploded, it didn’t show up on their scans, but they couldn’t be too careful. Closer, and closer, Pidge realized they were the same distance that the probe had been.</p><p>Without warning, the portal became smaller. Realizing what was happening too late, Pidge made no sudden movement. </p><p><em> The portal is closing. The </em> portal <em> is </em> closing, <em> and Keith and Lance are still on the </em> other <em> side. This is </em> not <em> good.  </em></p><p>Desperate, Pidge launched the Green Lion forward, full speed, aiming to go through the crack. Distantly, she could hear Hunk over the coms, begging her not to. Was this how Lance felt when he went through after Keith? </p><p>She was getting closer, and closer and...she didn’t make it. </p><p>“No!” She cried, furiously. </p><p>Distantly, she saw the portal close completely. </p><p>Maybe...maybe if they had formed Voltron, they could’ve done it. Why didn’t Keith suggest they do that? He was supposed to be their leader, after all. He was supposed to step up, and show them what to do. He needed to take charge, and instead he let them fail. </p><p>
  <em> Wait.  </em>
</p><p>They couldn’t form Voltron, since <em> Keith </em> was the Black Paladin, and <em> Keith </em>was gone.</p><p>Naturally, when they needed something or someone, they were unable to attain it. Every. Single. Time.</p><p>It was a tricky situation. </p><p>Wherever Keith and Lance were, they couldn’t get to them. Keith and Lance were stuck, alone. </p><p>Shock, confusion, hopelessness, determination. Those were all battling for control in Pidge’s heart. Should she be shocked this happened? Should she be confused? Is this situation hopeless? She didn’t know. She hated ignorance. Whoever said ignorance was bliss was an idiot. Whatever this feeling was—it wasn’t very blissful. </p><p>Coran appeared on her screen. “Number Five—”</p><p>Pidge cut him off. “I’m on it. I’ll check the scans, I’ll come up with something.” </p><p>Coran nodded, though Pidge could tell it wasn’t because he was agreeing, rather that he just didn’t know how to respond. This wasn’t typically something that happened. People usually didn’t get sucked into portals. </p><p>Looking at the data, Pidge tried to find a pattern. Scan for life. Scan for Quintessence. Anything. </p><p>Minutes and minutes passed, and nothing came up. She couldn’t find the Red or Blue Lion. What were they thinking? Why did we let them go by themselves? We caused this; we agreed to Keith and Lance going alone. </p><p>The ship itself had disappeared into thin air, and Pidge was no closer to figuring out why or how that happened. Weirdly, she hadn’t picked up on any lifeforms. </p><p>This was a mess. A giant, colossal mess. </p><p>Not to mention the problems two missing paladins could create. They wouldn’t be able to form Voltron. </p><p>What were they thinking? Were they even thinking? Why did they send Lance and Keith down there with the Blue and Red? Sentimentality? They should’ve gone with them. Coran shouldn’t have held Allura back, even if he did have good intentions. </p><p>This was all their fault. How were they going to stop the Galra Empire, if they couldn’t even help their own teammates? They were pathetic. So, so, quiznaking pathetic. </p><p>Pidge smacked her helmet. “Where did they go?” </p><p>That was the question of the hour. One Pidge didn’t know the answer to. </p><p>Frustrated, she typed away furiously, checking every single piece of data they had collected on the portal. Nearly giving up, the screen beeped. </p><p>Pidge took a look at the screen, and let out a sigh of relief. There was data. She could use this. </p><p>Promptly, Pidge contacted Allura, Hunk and Coran. She needed to tell them her theory. </p><p>“I think I have something!” </p><p>“What is it?” Hunk asked, voice alight with hope. “Does it have something to do with Lance and Keith?” </p><p>Pidge breathed in. “Originally, I had no clue what happened to both Lance and Keith,” She paused. “But, I know for sure they didn’t explode like the probe did. My sensors didn’t originally pick it up, but when we went close enough, the same distance the probe was, we didn’t explode or implode. Technically, we should’ve been torn apart the same way the probe was, and technically Lance and Keith should’ve too. But we didn’t. Somehow, the Lions were unaffected. I think Lance and Keith are fine; just on the other side of the portal.” </p><p>Allura’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “What does that mean for the life forms Keith claimed to have picked up? Are they fine?” </p><p>Pidge frowned, and looked back at her readings. “I don’t think Keith actually picked up any biorhythms. I didn’t get any, and neither did Lance before he went missing.” </p><p>Hunk’s eyebrows burrowed. “So, there weren’t any Alteans on the ship?” </p><p>“No, I don’t think there were.” Pidge said. "It's highly unlikely." </p><p>Allura visibly slumped at Pidge’s admission. Pidge knew how much the slightest possibility of not being the last Altean meant to her. She loved her people. </p><p>“Is it a possibility there were lifeforms on the other half of the ship?” Allura asked. "Any at all?" </p><p>Pidge considered that for a moment. It was entirely possible the other half of the ship had lifeforms on it. It was unlikely that Keith had been able to pick up on it, though. </p><p>“Yes, it is possible,” Pidge settled on. "That there were lifeforms. It's not guaranteed that these hypothetical beings are Alteans, though." </p><p>“Hopefully, Lance and Keith were able to help them.” Allura said. </p><p>Pidge scrunched up her nose. “Hopefully.” </p><p>Coran hadn’t said a word. He just stood there, watching the conversation.</p><p>“What if it was a trap?” He asked them, watching for their reaction. </p><p>Hunk frowned. “What if it’s not the Alteans who need help?” </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Allura asked. </p><p>“What if Keith and Lance are the ones who need help? We don’t exactly know what’s on the other side of the portal, do we?”  </p><p>It was so quiet, Pidge could hear a pin drop. No one made a noise. </p><p>Hunk was right. What if Lance and Keith were injured? In danger? Dead? They wouldn’t be able to know. Allura was so fixated on the Alteans, they hadn’t stopped to think about what might’ve happened to Lance and Keith. They didn’t know if there were any lifeforms on the other side of the ship. If there were, they didn’t know if they were friend or foe. If they had malicious intent or otherwise. </p><p>There were so many what-ifs. Every situation Pidge thought of went terribly, with either Lance or Keith dying, alone and afraid. Sometimes, it was both of them. </p><p>This was bad. This was really, really, quiznaking bad. From the expressions on both Coran and Allura’s faces, they realized it too. </p><p>“I’m quite sure that’s not the case, Number Two.” Coran announced, confidently. </p><p>Most people have tells when they lie. Like rubbing the back of their neck, or fidgeting with their hair. Over the call, Pidge couldn’t tell what Coran’s was. </p><p>“I’m just saying, what if? We don’t know what could be happening on the other side. We don’t even know if there even <em> is </em>another side!” Hunk waved his arms around, clearly distressed. </p><p>“My readings dictate that there is in fact, another side,” Pidge said. Her readings did show that the portal led them somewhere. Or at least, that’s what she gathered from her data. </p><p>“But we don’t know where it leads.” Allura finished. </p><p>Pidge sighed. “Yes.” </p><p>Allura considered that for a moment. “Can we find out where it leads?” </p><p>“We might’ve been able to, but that was before it closed. We still don’t know why it closed, or why it opened in the first place. All we know is that Voltron isn’t affected like other ships.” Pidge explained, for what felt like the millionth time. </p><p>“If it opens again, would the rest of the Lions besides Black, be able to go through?” Hunk questioned. </p><p>“Maybe. Maybe not. The fact that Red and Blue got through seems more like a fluke than anything. I think we’d need to form Voltron to get through. We could always try. There is the possibility that we could go through anyway.” Pidge thought aloud. </p><p>Really, going through a magical space portal did not seem like a good idea, but what choice did they have? If it opened up again, they should go through, if only to find Lance and Keith, and get out of there. </p><p>“But...that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Pidge said, catching the attention of everyone. </p><p>“I agree,” Hunk said. </p><p>“I also agree.” Allura said, much to the chagrin of Coran.</p><p>“Princess—” Coran started. </p><p>Allura raised her hand. “Last time we obsessed over my safety, two paladins went missing. I have to help them if I’m needed.” </p><p>“Princess, you can’t pilot the Black Lion, and the Blue one is with Keith and Lance, wherever they ended up.” </p><p>Allura sighed. “That doesn’t mean I can’t help them. I will do everything in my power to help save Keith and Lance.” </p><p>Coran opened his mouth to argue, but Allura’s stare cut right through him. Coran's features were etched deep in a frown.</p><p>If Allura had been staring at Pidge like that, she might've shrunk too. And as Lance liked to remind her, Pidge didn't need to get any shorter. </p><p>He relented. “I suppose you’re correct.” </p><p>Hunk fidgeted in his seat. Pidge barely caught the movement. </p><p>“So, to reiterate, it does lead somewhere, right?” He asked. </p><p>Pidge nodded. “Yes, we just don’t know <em> where.</em>” </p><p>“So Keith and Lance are presumably stuck there, wherever there is, until we can get them out.” </p><p>Allura nodded this time, her posture still hunched inward. “Correct.”</p><p>"That's...." Hunk shuddered. “I just hope nothing has happened to them. They better still have their limbs.”</p><p>Pidge agreed. She wished nothing had happened to them, however unlikely the odds were. Optimistically, they were both chilling in their Lions, just teleported to the other side of the universe. They were probably waiting for them to come and join them. Keith was probably brooding, maybe even pouting. Lance was probably telling him stupid jokes like: <em> Why can’t you trust atoms? They make up everything! </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Death Of Me, Unfortunately</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headache? Check.<br/>Homicidal Maniacs? Check.<br/>Escape Route? Nope.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharp, blinding pain shot through Lance’s head. </p><p>“Ugh,” He moaned. “My head.” </p><p>That was an understatement. His head was on fire, perhaps not literally. Every little movement caused a jolt of pain to shoot through his head. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus. He couldn’t. The different coloured buttons blurred together, until all he saw was a bunch of mismatched dots. </p><p>Lance could’ve sworn he could hear faint ringing in the background, running around his head. </p><p>Glancing around, he noted that he was still in the Red Lion, who wasn’t doing very well herself. Having crashed as they did, she was stuck, lolled to her side. It wouldn’t be helpful to either of them if he stuck around for too long. He could try and find help, however unlikely actually getting help was. </p><p>He had his helmet on, but that hadn’t helped him with the impact of the initial crash. Lance was glad he had been wearing it; he can only imagine what could’ve happened without it on. It would’ve been <em> bloody</em>, and messy. </p><p>Shuddering, he patted the sides of the cockpit.</p><p>"I gotta go, Red." Lance muttered.</p><p>The Lion responded by opening up, but only wide enough for him to slip in or out. Clutching his head, he made his way outside of the Lion. </p><p>Not straying too far from Red, he walked aimlessly, looking for a sign of any life. His ears were ringing. Everything before him was blurred, if only slightly. His co-ordination was all whacked, even if it hadn't been great before. He felt...intoxicated. Moving forward, he made sure to keep an eye out for people. People usually had medical supplies, and he had a sinking feeling he’d need some. He’d read only a tiny bit about concussions or head injuries in general, but he had read enough to know something was off.</p><p>Practically limping, he staggered onwards. Absolutely nothing about this planet was unique. Plain fields of grass, some canyons. No clear landmarks such as abandoned ships, or anything like that to give him clues. Identifying this planet was <em> hopeless.</em> </p><p>About to collapse, from either exhaustion or dehydration, he paused. Looking behind him, he realized he couldn’t see the Red Lion. He must’ve wandered a little too far. No matter, he could just retrace his steps. It couldn’t be <em> that </em> hard. He looked over his shoulder, trying to identify the path he walked on. Of course, he couldn't. He didn't even bother marking it the first time he came by, so there was no way of telling which way he came. </p><p>Something caught his eye, from the bottom left side. It was gone almost as soon as it came. A flash of light yellow, or maybe even stark white, moving throughout the shadows. Swift, and small. Lithe, and precise. </p><p>It was a person, Lance knew it. </p><p>Running, while still slightly off centered, he followed the figure as best he could. Out of breath, he had to stop lest he collapse from exhaustion. </p><p>He cornered the figure, who was backed into a tree. </p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, when he noticed the plethora of weapons, all surrounding him, close enough to poke him. The assortment was made up of mostly guns, but Lance could see some blades too. Small, big, medium, any size of blade imaginable. </p><p>“Woah,” He said, pushing an over-eager gun away from his face. “No need to get so homicidal. We're all capable of making good decisions.” </p><p>The person he cornered stepped closer to him, allowing Lance a better look at their features. He could vaguely make out blonde hair. Their features were rather feminine, and they (she?) looked a lot like Allura, body wise, not feature wise. She even carried herself like Allura, except maybe a bit more humble.  </p><p>She was also rather thin, but Lance wasn’t going to judge. Lance couldn’t really focus on trivial things like eye colour, but he noticed the signature cheek markings.</p><p>
  <em> She's definitely an Altean. </em>
</p><p>“I suppose you’d be the expert on needless homicides.” She said. "Lapdog." </p><p>Lance laughed a little, before wincing. “I guess. After all, I seem to spark the bloodlust in everyone these days. Something about me must be...irresistible.” </p><p>The Altean scoffed. "Modest, too. I wonder where your Master is, little dog? It's not like her to let you go out without a tight leash." </p><p>Lance wasn’t surprised this Altean was out for his blood. Besides Allura and Coran, mostly every Altean he’d met had tried to skewer, stab or shoot him. Not necessarily in that order. Alteans seemed to be a bloodthirsty race, even more so than the Galra, and that was hard. Coran and Allura were likely the exceptions to this rule. </p><p>Beside him, one of his presumed attackers shuffled their gun closer to his face. </p><p>
  <em> Do these people have no concept of personal space? </em>
</p><p>“Should we get rid of him, boss?” He asked. </p><p>Lance’s eyebrows shot up. This Altean was the boss of these people? Maybe he could appeal to her sense of mercy? </p><p>“Wait, you’re their leader?” He giggled, unable to help himself. "Uh, don't shoot me please." </p><p>The Altean crossed their arms. “Yes. Is there a problem with that?” </p><p>Lance was quick to answer. “No, of course not. It’s just you’re so scrawny, and these guys are just so...not.” </p><p>The leader was unimpressed. “That tends to happen when you starve.” </p><p>“Starve?” Lance asked, incredulously. He had no idea these idiots were <em> starving </em> . Surely she was exaggerating. Most of the guys surrounding him were <em> huge</em>, towering over him like mountains. Though, he didn’t know all the ins and outs of alien metabolism. "You guys are starving?" </p><p>“Yes, that happens when you don’t have any food.” Someone shoved their weapon into the small of his back. He could barely feel it; he was wearing his armour. Doesn't mean it wasn't rude, though. </p><p>Lance rolled his eyes. “I know what it means.” </p><p>Did these guys think he was <em> stupid </em>? Of course he knew what starvation was. He’d seen the effects wars can have on planets, seen the effects on the people who lived there. With Quintessence being drained, things die. Crops died. Animals died. People died. Worlds died. Everything died. It's how the universe worked. </p><p>“Just, wouldn’t you be able to get food? This planet seems rather...healthy.” He asked, genuinely confused. The planet wasn't decaying or anything, it looked very well off. </p><p>“We can’t just waltz into a marketplace and buy food. We’re wanted men.” A deep voice said. Lance turned towards where he thought the sound was coming from. Up the point of a blade, a Galran man stared down at him. Big and burly, this guy was <em>terrifying</em>.  He was taller than both Hunk <em>and </em>Shiro. </p><p>Someone coughed into their hand. </p><p> The Galran winced, then corrected himself. “Sorry, wanted <em>people</em>.” </p><p>The Altean at the front nodded in approval. </p><p>“You’re wanted? As in, you guys are criminals? On the run? Nothing holding you back? Living off the land?” Lance asked dumbly. Well, if they were attempted murderers, them being criminals made sense, he supposed. </p><p>“The Empire doesn’t like dissent. So, when you oppose it, you tend to...disappear.” The leader said, matter-of-factly. "Very under the radar, as well." </p><p>“The Altean Empire?” Altean, not Galra. Lance had to remind himself that this reality was under the thumb of the <em> Altean </em> Empire, not the <em> Galra </em>Empire. That was still weird, and difficult to wrap his mind around. He had spent so long fighting against the <em>Galra</em> that the idea of fighting against the <em>Altean </em>was weird, to say the least. The Galra killed Shiro. It was hard to think anyone could be more than they were. </p><p>Another thing for him to note, they said you tended to disappear, not die horribly in excruciating pain. What happened to the rebels? Were they killed off discreetly? Or, were they kidnapped never to be seen again? He didn't want to find out. </p><p>“What other Empire would it be? The <em> Galra </em>Empire?” Someone snorted. </p><p>“I mean...yes?” Lance asked, rather than said. </p><p>“Are you sure this is the Blue Paladin, Romelle?” </p><p>“Yeah, he seems kind of pathetic.” Lance was insulted. He was not <em> pathetic.</em></p><p>"I'm not pathetic." Lance protested, albeit very weakly. </p><p>“Yes, I’m almost certain. I’ve seen the paladins of Voltron before, and this is the blue one.” The leader—Romelle, said, her eyebrows raised. </p><p>“When did you meet us?” He asked, curiously. He didn’t remember meeting her. Perhaps that was another difference between realities? He really <em> should </em> start keeping a list. First on the list, Shiro was nuts. A complete and utter psychopath. Second, he had met this chick. Third, there were multiple Alteans aside from Allura and Coran. "I don't remember that." </p><p>“When I exposed Lotor for the lying, worthless scum he was.” She stated, her disgust evident. The name Lotor set off a chain of multiple reactions from the group. Some sneered in disgust, some kept their expressions neutral. Lance didn’t know very much about the Galra Prince, but he didn’t think he was that bad. Sure, his dad was a tyrant, but maybe Zarkon Jr. wasn’t a big fan of the fine art of murder. Maybe it didn’t run in the family. Maybe it did. Lance wouldn't know. </p><p>“Oh, right. When that happened…” Lance trailed off, his voice becoming slightly higher near the end. He didn’t remember that ever happening, but this was an alternate reality. There was bound to be <em> some </em> differences. Hence the list. "Yes..." </p><p>Romelle narrowed her eyes into slits. “When that happened? You sound so unsure about that Blue Paladin.” </p><p>“Me? Unsure? Never,” He paused. “I was just trying to, uh, jog my memory. It could use a good run.” </p><p>To Lance’s chagrin, no one laughed at that amazing joke. Tough crowd. </p><p><em> ‘Everyone’s a critic,’ </em> he thought bitterly. <em> ‘It’s not </em> my <em> fault they have no sense of humour.’ </em></p><p>“Are we going to execute him, Romelle?” Someone asked, far too gleeful for Lance’s taste. “Will we rid the universe of filth like him? Render the paladins even more useless than they already are?” Big-And-Burly grumbled. </p><p>Romelle paused for a split-second. “We could.” </p><p>Lance took this as a chance to present his case. “Weird idea, but how about we don’t murder me? I mean, murder is cool and all, but if you murdered me, you’d be the death of me, unfortunately. And do you really want to rid the universe of this?” He flexed, pretending to show off his muscles. </p><p>The weapons lurched in closer. </p><p>“Okay, jeez. It was just a suggestion. No need to get so worked up.” Lance put his hands up placatingly. He’d really rather not be killed. He could still use his bayard, but he wanted to wait until it was absolutely necessary. He didn’t know where the red bayard was, per se. He either dropped it, or it was stolen. No matter, he still had the blue one at his disposal. He didn’t want to tip them off about that, though. No, this was a little surprise he’s saving just for them, since they’re all <em> such great friends.  </em></p><p>“I am not ‘worked’ up!” Romelle sneered. </p><p>Lance rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, blondie.” </p><p>That seemed to be the last straw before Lance saw Romelle visibly <em> snap.  </em></p><p>“You know what? Fine. Kill him. See what I care.” Romelle scoffed. Her eye was twitching, and her stance was defensive, as if challenging Lance to try and pull something. </p><p>“I’ll do it.” Big-And-Burly declared, puffing his chest out. How <em> dramatic.  </em></p><p>“I’ll take over this great honor,” Someone else shouted, loudly. </p><p>“I said I would do it.” Big-And-Burly downright snarled. </p><p>“Look, I get it, I’m a great guy, and you both want to kill me. But can you please stop yelling at each other?” Lance shook his head. "Anarchy is never a good idea." </p><p>Lance supposed he should feel flattered that these two were fighting over who could murder him, but honestly? The ringing in his ear was just starting to get unbearably loud. It sucked. </p><p>Big-And-Burly, (<em>really, Lance should get his name; calling him Big-And-Burly was starting to get rather repetitive-) </em>moved his weapon closer to Lance’s neck. </p><p>“I,” He drawled out, moving his blade closer to Lance’s face. Lance gulped. “Am going to enjoy this.”</p><p>On instinct, Lance activated his bayard. The ringing was too loud. He couldn't concentrate. The noises drowned out all thoughts, leaving only panic behind. </p><p>He took as many shots as he could. He couldn’t make out what was happening. There were screams, someone yelled his title, and quite a few people dropped. One by one, like flies. </p><p>Dead or injured, Lance couldn’t tell. </p><p>He didn’t register when it all stopped. Everything was a daze, nothing made sense. Maybe this was an after effect of staying in a parallel reality too long? Reality sickness? Quiznak, he <em> hoped </em> not. Adding a potential ailment to his head injury? That was just rough, and not something he wanted to deal with. Saving Keith was going to be hard enough as it was already, considering a clearly morally messed-up Shiro was guarding him. Nothing was ever easy. </p><p>First off, he had to deal with these sadistic rebels/criminals. Second, he had to deal with evil Not-Shiro. Third, he had to find out how that portal was opened in the first place, and attempt to open it again. </p><p>Blinking, Lance straightened himself. Cautiously setting aside his bayard, he took a look at the damage he caused. Splayed across the floor, Big-And-Burly clutched his hand. Blood poured out of a wound Lance knew he caused. On his left, people were injured. On his right, the same thing. Guilt might've </p><p>At the front, wholly unaffected, was Romelle, the sanctioned leader of this ragtag little group of rebels. </p><p>Her eyes were wide, from fear or shock, Lance couldn’t tell. </p><p>“You,” She ground out. </p><p>“Me?” Lance echoed mindlessly.</p><p>“What did you do?” She hissed. "You MONSTER!" </p><p>She was pissed. She was <em> so </em> very pissed. Every part of Lance’s brain told him to run, <em> getouttatherethischickisquiznakingcrazy </em>, but he stayed put. </p><p>“I’m sorry, alright? I wasn’t purposely trying to shoot anyone, honest. You all attacked me first.” </p><p>Romelle decidedly did <em> not </em>believe him. “I don’t believe you. All you paladins ever do is kill, pillage and destroy. I was a fool for not killing you earlier.” </p><p>Romelle reached into her pocket, a crazed, bloodthirsty look in her eye. Lance should know. He’s the <em> expert </em>on bloodthirsty, crazy and/or psychopathic. </p><p>Pulling out a small knife, she attacked. She swung at him violently, with crazed, uncoordinated attacks. He blocked her every move. He didn't even bother summoning his shield. </p><p>She didn’t stop. Every move she made, he countered. Every step she took forward, he took backwards. She couldn’t win this fight, she'd tire before he gave out. Allura's training exercises weren't for nothing.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have done <em> anything </em>if you didn’t try to attack me first.” He said. "I wouldn't have attacked anyone." </p><p>She narrowed her eyes, swiping furiously at his face. She missed. </p><p>“If you and your <em> Princess </em> hadn’t <em> destroyed everything</em>, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Romelle sneered, her lovely features twisted up. "We'd be free." </p><p>Lance backtracked. “I haven’t done anything, and no one seems to understand that.” </p><p>“You were instrumental in the enslavement—sorry<em> enlightenment </em>of half the known universe!” She cried. "You ruined everything." </p><p>Lance frowned. “I didn’t do that; you have to listen to me. I’m not <em> that </em>Blue Paladin.” </p><p>Romelle swung her leg underneath him, trying to make him fall. “You are <em> that </em> Blue Paladin. You look exactly like him. You sound exactly like him. You act like him. You even make the same terrible jokes. You <em> are </em>him.” </p><p>Lance jumped backwards, avoiding her attack. “No, I’m not him. My jokes are great. I,” He paused unsure if he should continue. Could he trust this chick? “Am not from this reality.” </p><p>He decided he could. If that turned out to be a bad idea later, he'd pay for it with his life. That he knew. </p><p>Romelle glared at him. “How naive do you think I am? I watched my brother die in my arms, killed by the very man who was supposed to protect him. Our ‘<em>patron saint' </em>was a hoax. I will not fall for such obvious lies.” </p><p>Lance’s eyebrows shot up. “Look, I didn’t know about whatever <em> that </em> is, but I’m not lying. I am not <em> that </em> Lance McClain. Or, at least, not this reality’s Lance.” </p><p>Romelle narrowed her eyes. “Why should I believe you? You shot up all my allies—”</p><p>“It was fair game! They were trying to kill me first!”</p><p>“—and you expect me to believe anything you say? Such as something as ridiculous as being from another reality?” </p><p>“Uh, yes?” Lance said dumbly. "Because it's true." </p><p>Ducking from another sloppy blow, Lance moved off of defense. </p><p>Romelle wanted to fight? Fine. He’d stop going easy on her. </p><p>Activating his shield, he moved into a less defensive position. Before, he’d mostly be avoiding her slashes altogether. Now? Now he would be the one attacking. </p><p>Romelle noticed his change in demeanor. Her shoulders grew tense. She probably knew where this was going. She couldn’t face him and win. Not when he actively tried. </p><p>Choosing not to use his bayard, he used his shield to try and force her off balance. Hitting her with the blunt side, he didn’t <em>really</em> hurt her. It was more like a little shove in the right direction. </p><p>Pushing and pushing, he forced her to fall. Her knife slipped out of her hand, plopping beside her. He picked it up, twirling it in his fingers. </p><p>Lance took a step towards Romelle’s fallen figure. Her eyes widened with fear. Holding the knife, Lance realized what she thought was going to happen. </p><p>No matter how much she pissed him off, he wasn’t going to <em> kill </em>her. Flipping the knife around, he positioned the blunt side towards her. </p><p>Romelle watched him curiously, waiting for the strike that would never come. </p><p>“Look, I’m not going to <em> kill </em>you.” Lance sighed. </p><p>“You aren’t?” Romelle’s voice was hoarse, quiet. "Why not?" </p><p>“Of course not. I’m not a homicidal maniac, which is what I’ve been saying all along. No, I want to help you, so please,” He paused, pushing the knife forwards. “Accept my help.” </p><p>Cautiously, she reached out for the knife. She grabbed it quickly, as if she thought Lance was going to turn on her and say, <em> Ha ha, fooled ya, </em>and take the knife away. Look, Lance was all for practical jokes—they were hilarious—but that went a little too far. </p><p>“See? I’m not a crazy homicidal lunatic, and I’m offended you thought I was.” Lance smiled weakly. "I've seen homicidal maniacs, and they have much worse hair." </p><p>Romelle stood up, straightening herself. “I could debate on that.”</p><p>Lance ignored the obvious dig at his sanity. He wouldn’t get into it. he knew he was perfectly sane. “I just want your help rescuing my friend from the murderous, and probably insane versions of my other friends.”</p><p>Romelle looked past his shoulder, at her allies, most of which were dying. Lance still felt rather guilty about that, but they attacked him first. Don’t bite off more than you can chew. Don’t shoot at someone who is way better at shooting than you. Rules Lance lived by. </p><p>She breathed in once, and then once again. With a quick glance around, “I will think about it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All I Ever Think About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She wasn't joking about the no food thing....<br/>And what's this about a blown up planet?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Lance asked, trying to break the figurative ice. “Have you decided? I’d understand if you hadn’t of course, it’s just I’m kind of on a tight schedule, because really, who knows what Other-Shiro has done to Keith? Keith is like his younger brother, but honestly, I don't have a clue what this Shiro's thought process is like. I don’t even know if Keith is the Red Paladin in this universe! Is he even a paladin at all? For all I know, he could’ve been the Galra Emperor, or like, in love with Allura—what if they got married? Oh my God, did they get married? Are there mini Allura-Keiths wandering around? You know what, don't answer that, please. Would he be the Emperor? Is he even half-Galra—” </p><p>Romelle put her finger to his lips, silently telling him to <em> shut his quiznak. </em></p><p>Not that he was using that correctly. He could almost hear Coran now. </p><p>
  <em>("That's not how it's used," Coran chided. "It's quite an improper usage of the term."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut your quiznak Coran!" Lance joked, jabbing Coran in the side. "I can quiznaking say whatever the quiznak I quiznaking want!")</em>
</p><p>The day had long since passed, the sun had gone down ages ago,  and the night sky shone with stars. Or, Lance thought they were stars. His perception of light had become slightly...off. The stars blurred, and those he could see clearly were mere pinpricks in the sky. Hardly noteworthy. </p><p>With bandages wrapped around his head, he could hardly move. Even though he was not bleeding Romelle had wrapped him up like a mummy. It was neither cute nor helpful. </p><p>Well, maybe it was a <em> little </em> cute. </p><p>“It is nearly night; we need to head back to camp.” Romelle yelled to the others. Most gumbled, some yelped, and few laughed. Lance didn’t know why they were laughing; though it could be the pain medicine. </p><p>“Where’s your camp?” Lance asked. </p><p>Romelle ignored him. Pushing past him, she moved forwards, setting a beeline for the camp. Cutting down vines and stalks in her way, she made her way across a field, effectively leaving him with only her <em> allies </em>for company. </p><p>Lance considered himself to be rather good at social cues, and being left all alone with the very guys he shot might not be the best idea. </p><p>As if on cue, Big-And-Burly followed her, jutting to her side. Lance attempted to follow, but he was stopped.</p><p>“Listen here, little paladin,” Big-And-Burly whispered, so Romelle wouldn’t overhear. “I don’t trust you, and I don’t know what you did to make our leader trust you. So, here’s a warning. Betray us, and you’ll never betray anyone again. Understood?” </p><p>Lance nodded, his eyes wide. Looking up at Big-And-Burly, and he tilted his head, considering. “If you’re going to kill me, can I at least know my killer's name?” </p><p>“Yorak.” Big-And--Yorak grumbled. </p><p>
  <em> Yorak. Hmm, sounds rather rough, but I can handle it. Makes sense this dude's mother would think of Yorak as a good name, anyway. </em>
</p><p>“Okay, Yorak,” Lance said. “Now it’s your turn to listen up, buttercup. I won’t betray her, and I can’t really, anyway. She doesn’t trust me, oh, don’t give me that look. If she trusted me, would she have left me alone with you? Unlikely.” Lance rolled his eyes. “You can’t betray someone who doesn’t trust you. Duh.” </p><p>Yorak growled, likely pissed off by the condescension in Lance’s voice. Not his problem if Yorak didn’t understand how betrayals worked. </p><p>“Just because you think you’re so much <em> smarter</em>—” </p><p>“Who said I thought that? I just assumed it was a well known <em> fact</em>—”</p><p>“I will <em> gut </em> you, and shred your remains—”</p><p>“Get in line, <em> Princess </em>—”</p><p>“Enough!” Lance didn’t see Romelle sneak up on them. Her face was contorted, her eyebrows furrowed. Angry didn’t seem to cover whatever she felt. “If you two are going to be at each other’s throats the entire time, you can both find someone else to offer you shelter.” </p><p>Yorak and Lance stiffened, both for different reasons. Yorak knew how little chance he had of survival if Romelle kicked him out. Every other settlement in the providence would turn him in, no questions asked. He would never see the light of day again. There were horror stories of what the Alteans could do to you; stories that made them seem worse than the Galra. Rumour has it, if you spent too long in the clutches of the Altean Empire, you came out a different person. Changed. Submissive. Yorak didn’t want that to happen to him; he couldn’t let it. If he had to suck it up and be nice to the...paladin, then so be it. </p><p>Lance, on the other hand, just didn’t want to go to the trouble of setting up his own camp. Romelle seemed to know what she was doing; no need for him to have to learn the hard way. </p><p>It was more of a matter of convenience than anything for Lance; it was a matter of survival for Yorak. </p><p>“Aight.” Yorak mumbled under his breath. </p><p>Lance shrugged. “Fine.” </p><p>“Good. Now, if you two would get moving, maybe we can get back to camp before it’s pitch black?” Romelle asked, poison dripping from her sugar coated words. "The wildlife on this planet is dangerous after dark." </p><p>Both murmured in agreement, sending the other death glares. Lance had the better one, if he said so himself. </p><p>Moving onward, Lance pushed through pieces of long grass, and took in the surroundings he hadn’t noticed before. He hadn’t seen the secret passageway behind the cave. </p><p>Following Romelle through the labyrinth of tunnels, passageways and paths, eventually the group found the camp Romelle had been speaking of. Surrounded by tents, a fire pit was inactive. Lance knew it was probably because they didn’t want to alert any nearby settlers of their presence. </p><p>Didn’t make him less cold, however. Earlier, the weather had been so nice and warm, but now the air nipped on the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He could put on his helmet, not that it would do much. Help him regulate his temperature, maybe. Other than that? Not much he needed it for. Besides, he didn’t want to accidentally contact the other paladins. Imagine the conversation he would have with them. </p><p>
  <em> Oh, I didn’t mean to travel through an interdimensional portal, and I’m pretty sure Keith didn’t either. Can I have him back, so we can leave? With all our body parts intact? </em>
</p><p>Yep, he was sure that would go well. </p><p>Even if they agreed to hand Keith over—which was a really big <em> if </em> —he couldn’t just up and leave. He couldn’t leave these, (<em>admittedly pathetic </em>) rebels to fight all by themselves with no chance of defeating Voltron. </p><p>So, before he and Keith jumped realities, he would make sure to tell them all of Voltron’s juicy little secrets. Hopefully, he wouldn’t doom the entire galaxy by doing that. Also, he hoped  the paladins were actually the same people in this reality. It would be kind of embarrassing if he told them that Allura loved her space mice if this Allura had no space mice.</p><p>He <em> could </em> try and explain the whole bonding thing with the lions, though he wasn’t completely sure how that worked, anyway. Really, he couldn’t help them with information as he didn't have any.  If he could barely survive without assistance, he wouldn't be much help. </p><p>Around the fire pit, there were rows of logs. Romelle sat on one of the logs, reaching to grab something from a fellow rebel. Hearing the sound of crinkling wrappers, Lance nearly barfed in sympathy. These poor rebels were eating ration bars. No wonder Yorak was so grumpy. If the time at the Garrison was anything to go by, those things were disgusting. If it wasn’t for the nutrients they packed, Lance would make it his mission to never, ever eat one of those things again. Flavour wise, they were drier than the desert Keith spent a year in. Eating pieces of paper would be better than eating those ration bars. </p><p>Romelle noticed him staring at her bar, mistaking it for longing, not disgust. She ripped an unbitten chunk off, and handed it to Lance. Lance tried not to wince when she placed it in his hand. </p><p>
  <em> It was so warm... </em>
</p><p>“I noticed you staring,” She said, sympathy lacing her voice. “And I realized you must be quite hungry, traveling through realities like you did, so here you go. We don’t have very much when it comes to food—”</p><p>“That’s an understatement!” </p><p>“Shush, Yaxon, now is not the time. As I said, we don’t have much, but you can have some of mine.” She offered. </p><p>Lance <em> tried </em> to smile at her act of kindness, he <em> really </em>did, but it was near impossible with a lump of condensed grossness in his palm. </p><p>“Uh, thank you, so much for this wonderful display of generosity,” Lance paused, searching for the right words. He didn’t want to eat this, no matter how small a piece it was. Ration bars were disgusting on almost every single planet. The people who made them were evil, vile creatures, probably working for Zarkon himself. Actually, Lance didn’t even know if Zarkon was evil enough to be in league with those <em> demons.  </em></p><p>Romelle watched him expectantly. Hesitant, he lifted the chuck of the ration bar to his lips, thinking, <em> hey, maybe ration bars taste alright in this reality, </em>but no. </p><p>It didn’t. </p><p>It took all of his willpower not to gag, or spit that nasty chunk of food back onto the ground. He turned around, and gave Romelle a half-hearted smile.</p><p>“Can you tell me more about your reality?” Romelle asked, picking apart the rest of her ration bar. The rest of the group, most injured from the earlier fight. Those who weren’t injured were tending to one thing or another. </p><p>Him and Romelle were alone. She trusted him. He didn’t know why, but she did. He would do everything in his power to make sure she knew how that meant. For all she knew, he could be infiltrating her camp, trying to kill her and everyone here. Waiting until they went to sleep, creeping around, slitting their throats, one by one, until nothing was left but a pile of dead bodies. </p><p>
  <em> Welp. That was a pleasant thought.  </em>
</p><p>“Well, I don’t really know how much different it is from this one, but basically, as you know, I’m the Blue Paladin of Voltron, trying to defeat the Galra Empire one step at a time.” He joked, despite the increasingly tense atmosphere. </p><p>“You haven’t defeated the Galra Empire yet?” She asked. </p><p>“No…” Lance trailed off. </p><p>“Interesting. I suppose your home planet hasn’t blown up yet?”</p><p>Lance spluttered. “No—wait, <em> what </em>?” </p><p>“It was called Terra? No, wait, it was Earth. I assume it hasn’t been blown up? If you’re still fighting the Galra that is.” </p><p>His mouth moved, and he tried to make a sound, any sound, to no avail. Lance could only stare at Romelle, slack jawed. </p><p>Did she just say Earth got blown up? Like, Altea blown up? Or, or, like <em> Alderaan </em> blown up? Like, it was there one second, big laser aims, big laser fires, and KABOOM it was gone the next? </p><p>All those people. Gone. So many lives, gone in an instant. This was like a bad comic book, or sci-fi movie. It’s all fun and games until Earth gets blown up. </p><p>So much culture, and history. Gone. </p><p>So many species. Gone. </p><p>Hunk’s family was dead. Pidge’s mom was dead. <em> His </em>family was dead. His nieces, his nephews. His brothers, mother, father, and sisters. Veronica was gone. </p><p>Everyone was gone. </p><p>He was numb, feeling nothing. </p><p>The loss overwhelmed him, and he wasn’t even the one who had lost <em> everything. </em>He was just another Lance, albeit a much more fortunate one. </p><p>
  <em> Earth was intact in his reality. His family was alive. </em>
</p><p>Romelle studied his face, frowning. “Judging from your reaction, I’ll take that as a no.”</p><p>Lance’s eyebrows shot up. He felt like laughing, despite it not being funny. </p><p>His reaction? If she had just found out her home planet had been blown up she would’ve reacted harshly too. Just like Allura did when she found out Altea was more space dust than planet. </p><p>
  <em> Now Earth was more space dust than planet, dummy. Every single person, dead.  </em>
</p><p>“No, it hasn’t been <em> blown up </em>yet.” His voice was higher than usual, and way more shaky. </p><p>Romelle merely hummed. “Understandable. What has happened in your reality?” </p><p>He took one deep breath in, and one deep breath out. Once he trusted himself not to sputter out an incoherent mess of word vomit, he swallowed the lump in his throat. </p><p>“We, Voltron had just struck a major blow to Zarkon, I mean, I’m pretty sure he’s dead, so that’s fun. Oh, and now Shiro is missing, presumed dead, so Keith, my friend who the other, uh, evil Shiro kidnapped, pilots the Black Lion.” </p><p>Lance fidgeted a bit with his hands, nervously moving them around. </p><p>“Keith is the Red Paladin?” Romelle questioned, a weird glint in her eye. </p><p>“Well yes, but technically no.” Lance said. </p><p>She seemed to weigh this in. “Again, most interesting. You see, the old Red Paladin never piloted the Black Lion.” </p><p>Everything stopped, for a split-second or longer, Lance didn’t know. </p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, cautiously. </p><p>“I mean, the Black Paladin has always been the human they called ‘Shiro’. There has never been a replacement for him, or another paladin after him.” </p><p>“But how did we manage when he went missing?” Lance ran thoughts through his head. “How would we be able to form Voltron without him? Keith was the only one the Black Lion would accept as her Paladin, besides Shiro and <em>Zarkon, </em>of course.” </p><p>Romelle shook her head. “As far as I know, this Shiro never went missing. He has always been piloting the Black Lion.” </p><p>Time stood still. </p><p>Everything was <em> wrong.</em> This reality was so weird. </p><p>Lance had guessed that was what happened, but to hear it confirmed? Weird, and so, so wrong. He wasn’t the plan guy, nor the smart one. He wasn’t supposed to be right. </p><p>“You’re sure?” </p><p>“Positive. Voltron was a beacon of hope for us all, as I assume it is in your reality. But, eventually the leader, <em> Empress </em>Allura started slipping, and she brought the rest of the team down with her.” </p><p>Lance scoffed. “Allura isn’t our leader. Unfortunately, that title belongs to Keith, err, Shiro I guess.” </p><p>Romelle rolled her eyes. “Empress Allura obviously had the most experience and training <em>and</em> she had the highest ranking of the Paladins of Voltron. Ergo, she is the obvious leader.” </p><p>“Alright, whatever you say, Blondie.” Lance smirked. </p><p>Romelle ignored him. “The destruction of Earth caused some...lapses in judgement. All of the paladins...how do I say this? Lost their minds. Apparently, all your familial relations were on the planet at the time of its destruction.” </p><p>“That tends to do it to some people.” Lance murmured, half-annoyed, half-angered, 100% exasperated. </p><p>“They became...unstable, and along with the future Empress, they dismantled whatever was left of the Galra Empire. Empress Allura instated the Altean Empire, to...how did she put it? <em> Help keep the peace. </em>” Romelle sneered. </p><p>“Hot take: it didn’t work, did it?” Lance offered. </p><p>“Oh, it did. She did keep the peace, but at what cost? She slaughtered so, so many innocent Galra, and she enslaved<em> so </em> many. The Galactic Coalition didn’t see it coming. With the help of Voltron, she destroyed <em> everything. </em>I could only stand there and watch, helpless. Voltron, the ‘defenders of the universe’ helped her destroy the galaxy. You, helped her destroy the galaxy!” </p><p>Lance froze. That sounded so, so very bad. </p><p>“Not me, remember?” He asked in a hushed voice, quiet and soothing. </p><p>Wiping the unshed tears from her violet eyes, Romelle refocused on him. </p><p>“There was one group, the Blade of Gamora?”</p><p>Lance corrected her, “Marmora.”</p><p>“The Blade of Marmora stood up to her, but they were soon slaughtered. Voltron knew too much about them. They were a group of secrets, and they had none left. The whole galaxy was plunged into madness.” </p><p>The ground swayed underneath Lance, as he felt that ration bar come right back up. </p><p>“She killed the Blades? <em> All of them? </em>” </p><p><em> This was wrong. This was </em> so <em> wrong. And backwards. How could she kill their allies? </em></p><p>Romelle paused. “No, you did.” </p><p>His stomach dropped. “I did?” </p><p>“Voltron did, to be more specific. It’s a cautionary tale, nowadays. Defy the Empress, watch as Voltron burns everything to the ground.” </p><p>“That’s horrible!” Lance cried. He couldn’t imagine Pidge, Hunk, Shiro or even Keith burning something to the ground, killing dozens of people, maybe more. It was monstrous. </p><p>These parallel versions of themselves were monsters. At least with the Galra, you knew they were monsters. With them? They were wolves wearing sheep's clothing. They were villains playing the hero.  </p><p>Romelle shrugged, the perfect mask of indifference. Only a single tear giving away how she truly felt. “It’s just how it is.” </p><p>“It’s not right. None. Of. This. Is. Right.” Lance said. "I.." </p><p>“It doesn’t matter now. Voltron was unstoppable...or so we thought.” Romelle said. </p><p><em>Or so she thought. </em>Lance replayed those words over and over again in his head, analysing them. There were thousands of possible meanings behind her words. </p><p>What did that mean, specifically? Was Voltron destroyed? Did they all die, horribly? Actually, that was impossible since Shiro was alive and his counterpart seemed to be alive as well.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Caution. Unease. </p><p>Romelle sucked in a deep breath, looking around at the camp, watching the surroundings. Every person she She had revealed so much to him, had trusted him with their secrets. She could trust him with this. </p><p>“Everything was lost, until the Red Paladin died.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Not Dead, Just Drowsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith would like to know why everyone was acting so...weird...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! Keith's interlude!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Keith felt like death. </em> </p><p>Not that he knew what death felt like, so to speak, but he felt awful. Everytime he tried moving, his side would send a shockwave of pain, reminding him of his wound there. It was almost like he was stabbed. Or shot. </p><p>He tried sitting up, only to fall back down again. Defeated, he tried to take in his surroundings. Noticing familiar walls, he deduced he was in his room. On the Castle of Lions. Which made little sense. </p><p>Last he remembered, he was on the <em> Altean </em>ship, and then he felt a sharp sensation in his side and...here he was. </p><p>He scanned his memories of the last twenty-four hours. He went on the Red Lion, not Black, and went through the portal. He got off the Red Lion, and went on the ship. He couldn’t see any people. He got stabbed. Or shot. He still wasn’t quite clear on what had happened there. He knew he saw Lance and...Shiro?</p><p>He could’ve sworn he saw Shiro. White tuft and everything. Shiro had been talking, saying something about alternate realities, which made him sound like Slav. </p><p>That didn’t make sense, however. Shiro was missing. There was no plausible explanation as to why or how Shiro ended up on that ship with him. </p><p>There was only one possible explanation: he was hallucinating. </p><p>It didn’t matter that it didn’t make sense. Hallucinations often didn’t. </p><p>“I see you’re feeling fine.” Keith whipped his head over to the door, eyes narrowed. His heart nearly stopped as <em> Shiro </em>stepped into the room.  </p><p>Definitely <em> not </em> a hallucination then. </p><p>“Shiro?” Keith asked, incredulously. </p><p>
  <em> What was happening? </em>
</p><p>“Yes, Keith?” Shiro asked, tone light and cheery. </p><p>“We found you? When did that happen?” Keith pondered, amazed. </p><p>“I wasn’t ever lost.” Shiro smiled. His smile was a little off, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. It was fake, just like currency in a board game. </p><p>Keith froze. </p><p>Shiro <em> had </em> gone missing. He hadn’t dreamt that up. </p><p>“You weren’t in the Black Lion.” Keith deadpanned, eyebrows raised. </p><p>Shiro hummed. “Maybe. Maybe not. I’m just glad you’re alright, Keith. You gave us quite a scare.” </p><p>Keith didn’t reply. Something was wrong about this. It was like a dream, one where you knew something was wrong, but you couldn’t place it. </p><p>“I did? I didn’t mean to...<em> inconvenience </em>anyone.” Keith treaded carefully. Something was wrong with Shiro, but he didn’t know what. </p><p>“Well, I’m glad you feel fine now. Would you care if you had some visitors?”</p><p>Visitors. </p><p>Shiro likely meant the rest of the team. If something was wrong with Shiro, he needed to let them know. </p><p>“Fine.” Keith said. </p><p>Shiro nodded, a smile still plastered on his face. “I’ll go get them. Wait right here.” </p><p>Shiro’s tone was nice on the surface, pleasant even. </p><p>But underneath the surface, Keith could hear the demand, the order. He was to stay put, if he knew what was good for him.</p><p>Many, many people he had met over the years tried a similar tactic on him. These people thought they could fix him, the ‘problem’ child. </p><p>He didn’t need fixing. </p><p>Keith smiled, if that’s what you could call it. It looked more like someone forced his mouth open, like he was at a dentist’s office. </p><p>Shiro left the room, leaving Keith to his own devices. </p><p>Keith jumped out, ignoring the protest his own body put up. Pain was only a distraction. He opened every drawer, and searched under his mattress. Nothing out of the blue. </p><p>Under his pillow, nothing. This room had been picked over. </p><p>Keith didn’t even know if it was actually his. </p><p>Muffled voices could be heard outside his door. Quickly, he jumped back onto the bed, acting as if he had never gotten up in the first place. </p><p>“Keith,” Hunk said,as he, Pidge, Shiro and Lance stepped into the room. “It’s good to see you, buddy.” </p><p>“See him awake, you mean. I’m pretty sure we <em> all </em> stared at him while he was unconscious.” Lance added, unhelpfully. </p><p>“That’s definitely not a creepy thing to say, Lance.” Hunk laughed. </p><p>“Just cause it’s creepy doesn’t mean it’s not true.” Lance retorted. </p><p>Keith nearly snorted, but it was Lance, so he refrained. Lance didn’t need a boost to his already massive ego. </p><p>“Was that a snort I heard?” Lance asked. “Does the great Keith Kogane find me funny?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“If you say so.” </p><p>Keith tried to find a suitable retort, but barely had any time to react before Pidge came barreling in. She practically jumped into a hug. She squeezed him so hard he couldn’t breathe. </p><p>“Don’t you ever do that again.” She hissed. </p><p>“I don’t know what I did.” Keith wheezed. Pidge clung to him, as if she thought he was going to slip away at any moment. Disappear in a puff of smoke like some cheap children’s magician. </p><p>“Woah there, Pidge. You don’t want to suffocate him. We just got him back.” Lance said, tone bright and cheery. </p><p>Pidge climbed off him, embarrassed. Keith didn’t let his relief show.</p><p>“It’s good to see you alert...Mullet.” Lance smirked, a bit unsurely. </p><p>There it was again. </p><p>The <em> hesitation </em>. </p><p>It was as if <em> Lance </em> was <em> scared </em> to call him mullet. Yeah, Keith hated the nickname with a passion. He did <em> not </em> have a mullet. His hair was just on the longer side. </p><p>Lance acted strangely, even for him. Lance never acted this strange, even if he did do some...strange things. </p><p>The same weird thing that was going on with Shiro. Lance was...different. Lance was there on the ship, right? Keith remembered seeing him there. He also vaguely remembered Lance dropping him onto his side, which luckily, didn’t cause <em> too much </em> blood loss. </p><p>“It’s...nice to see you guys too.” Keith settled on, finally. </p><p>Everyone smiled at that. </p><p>“Well guys, I think we should leave Keith to get some rest.” Shiro said. </p><p>Pidge pouted. “But Shiro, we just got here—”</p><p>“But nothing, Pidge. Keith needs his rest. Come on, let’s leave.” </p><p>Everyone grunted, and followed Shiro out of the room. Single file. </p><p>Keith kept his face neutral until they all left, out of sight. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Surely nothing was wrong with his team. Both Hunk and Pidge seemed fine, so Lance and Shiro must not be doing anything to them. Maybe Lance and Shiro just changed. That didn’t explain how they found Shiro, or why they were being so tight-lipped about it. </p><p>Keith slowly rose off the mattress, and made his way to the door. Sticking his head out of it, he glanced around the hallway, watching for any lifeforms that came his way. </p><p>Decidedly in the clear, Keith snuck out of the room, heading towards the bridge, or where he assumed the bridge was. </p><p>This was the Castle of Lions, of that he was sure, but he didn’t know if it had decided to up and change everything about it too. </p><p>That sounded bitter, but Keith <em> absolutely wasn’t </em>bitter right now. He was the opposite of bitter; he was all sunshine and rainbows. He was practically gushing. </p><p>Taking care not to be loud, Keith took strides down the hallway. </p><p>The path to the bridge was the same as far as he could tell. </p><p>The Princess would know what was up with Lance and Shiro. Maybe they were both evil clones sent to infiltrate the team. That...would make sense, actually. </p><p>“The Empress asked me to bring her—” A new voice said from down the hallway. Wasting no time, Keith hid in a crevice, hoping they wouldn’t notice him. </p><p>“Really? She asked <em> you </em>specifically? Why do I find that hard to believe?” Another voice said, a hint of skepticism in their voice. </p><p>The two figures soon came into Keith’s viewpoint. One of them was Altean, just like Allura and Coran. Which was beyond strange since they were the last of their kind. The other, Keith was unfamiliar with. A species with horns instead of hair, and a vibrant shade of magenta for a skin tone. Tall didn’t begin to describe their height. </p><p>“Well, she asked my department, and Jory put me on the job.” The Altean smirked. </p><p>The magenta one shrugged. “Whatever.” </p><p>The Altean glanced around. Keith sucked in a breath. They couldn’t notice he was here. <em> They just couldn’t.  </em></p><p>He didn’t know why he was so...jumpy. This was the Castle, his home. He shouldn’t be so paranoid. Yet, he couldn’t help the feeling someone was amiss. His gut had never led him astray so far. He refused to believe it would start now. </p><p>One of them mentioned an Empress. Allura must’ve invited one on board to secure an alliance. </p><p>“Did you hear the Red Paladin is back?” The Altean whispered. Keith struggled to hear the faint words. </p><p>Keith froze, horror pouring over him like rain. </p><p>
  <em>They saw him. They saw him. THEY SAW HIM. </em>
</p><p>They must've...but why weren't they saying anything to <em>him</em>? </p><p>Silence descended upon the two friends, neither one daring to break it. The admission was merely a rumour to them; an ill-fated lie. The Empress and her Paladins hated lies. Lies about the Empire and it’s true nature, lies about the fate of the Blades, and most of all, lies about the Red Paladin. </p><p>“You can’t go around saying that,” The magenta one said, their voice hushed like a whisper. “You know what happens to the <em> liars. </em>” </p><p>The Altean’s face morphed into one of surprise, then one of grim acceptance. They sighed, their gaze on the floor. </p><p>In a quiet voice, they whispered, “I know, but I can promise you this isn’t a rumour. I heard the green and yellow ones talking about it. The Red Paladin <em> is </em> back.” </p><p>Keith let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. They hadn’t seen him. They had merely overheard Hunk and Pidge. </p><p>The magenta one paused. “How is that possible? Isn’t he...dead?” </p><p>“I don’t know. I’m only telling you what I heard.”</p><p>“You’re a horrible gossip, and I hope you know that.”</p><p>Keith ignored the rest of their conversation, everything too numb. </p><p>The world stopped moving. </p><p>The aliens moved on, but Keith didn’t notice. </p><p>The words replayed in his head over and over again. </p><p>
  <em> Isn’t he dead? Isn’t he dead?  </em>
</p><p>He wasn’t dead; he gave no one any reason to believe that. Did the team tell everyone he was dead? Was this some big misunderstanding? </p><p>He wasn’t dead. This made no sense. He was fine, <em> fine, </em>he was alright. If he wasn’t sure something was up before, now he was certain. </p><p>He needed to find Allura, or Coran. They could explain what was happening. </p><p>Full on sprinting, he ran towards the bridge. Every single instinct in him screamed not to. He needed to run, find the Red Lion and get out of there. He felt the need to <em> survive </em> kick in, which was <em> ridiculous </em> since these were his friends. His <em> family </em>. They wouldn’t harm him. </p><p>He didn’t know if he’d ever feel as close to people as he did with his dad ever again. Voltron brought them all together. Keith wouldn’t trade that for the world. </p><p>After spending so much time alone in the desert, he was <em> thankful </em> for his newfound family. He wasn’t <em> scared </em>of them. </p><p>So, why did he feel this way? </p><p>The bridge wasn’t too far from the room, so he found it fairly quickly. This was the same Castle of Lions. Of course he would find the bridge quickly.</p><p>Right?</p><p>He saw the door. Rushing, it opened, allowing him entry into the bridge. </p><p>There Allura was, along with...someone who was not Coran. He burst into the room expecting to see Allura along with the bright, bubbly Coran. </p><p>“Allura?” </p><p>She whipped her head towards him. When she saw him, her face broke out into a huge grin. She looked relatively the same as the last time he saw her. Sitting atop her head, was a crown. One Keith hadn’t seen before. It was larger than her other ones, grander even. </p><p>“Keith! It’s wonderful to see you.” She said. </p><p>Keith nodded. Allura pressed on a button, activating the speaker system. </p><p>“I found Keith. No need to worry, Paladins.” </p><p>Keith hadn’t known he had worried anyone, though he supposed he was technically missing from the room. But, he had only been gone for a few minutes. Surely no one noticed. </p><p>“Princess—”</p><p>“Empress.” The alien next to Allura interrupted. </p><p>“What?” Keith asked, genuinely confused. As far as he could tell, there were no other people in the room. It was just Keith, Allura and Allura’s...friend. Allura’s friend was rather round, and blue. </p><p>“If you are going to address the Empress, you must use her proper title.” </p><p>Keith blinked, confused. “I wasn’t addressing an Empress.”</p><p>Before the other person could say anything, Allura spoke up. “No need for any titles and such, Meero. This is my friend, Keith. The Red Paladin.” </p><p>This person, Meero, nodded, but he was clearly dissatisfied. “If you say so, my Empress.” </p><p>Keith just didn’t<em> understand </em>. Why did this Meero person keep calling Allura an Empress? Did she marry Zarkon or something? </p><p>Ugh. Now that was a gross thought. </p><p>And <em> where was Coran? </em></p><p>“Meero, if you don’t mind, would you leave us?” She asked her assistant. </p><p>“As you wish, your Highness.”</p><p>Keith stared as the odd man left the room. Keith sauntered up to Allura. </p><p>“What was that about?” He asked. </p><p>Allura shrugged. “Just semantics and such.” </p><p>Keith wanted to believe Allura, but there was something about the way she spoke. It just felt so fake. </p><p>“Where’s Coran?” Keith didn’t miss a beat. </p><p>Allura faltered, clearly unprepared for any questions about her oldest friend. </p><p>“Coran was a traitor.” She said, leaving no room for discussion. </p><p>
  <em> Coran was a traitor? That’s impossible. </em>
</p><p>Coran couldn’t be a traitor. Somehow, Allura was wrong. How she could even think Coran was a traitor was beyond Keith. Coran was loyal to a fault. He would never betray Allura, or Altea. The idea in itself was flawed; preposterous. Allura had to be wrong. </p><p>The room settled into an uncomfortable silence. Allura went back to whatever she was doing, and Keith? He just stood there, like an idiot. </p><p>“Keith!” Keith turned around towards the door, watching Lance, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk pour in. </p><p>“I <em> thought </em> you said you’d never do that again?” Pidge walked up to him, and angrily shook her finger. “You liar.” </p><p>“I just went for a walk.” Keith shrugged. </p><p>“Tell us first. You had us so worried.” Pidge frowned. </p><p>He had to tell them when he left on a walk? That wasn’t how they did things usually. Keith was a bit of a loner; everyone knew that. He preferred doing things by himself, and he liked his privacy. </p><p>Coupled with the fact that Meero had called Allura ‘Empress’ instead of Princess, things were starting to look beyond suspicious. </p><p>“Yeah, we almost sent a search party out for you.” Hunk joked. </p><p>Keith paled. He hadn’t even been missing for more than fifteen minutes. Why was his team so clingy all of a sudden? Why was everyone acting so weird? </p><p>“Yes, Keith. Please be more careful next time—”</p><p>“Okay, what is going on?” Keith demanded, cutting Shiro off. </p><p>“What do you mean, Mullet?” Lance asked. </p><p>“Why is everyone acting so weird? Why did this ‘Meero’ guy call Allura ‘Empress’? Why is Coran a traitor? Why am I ‘dead’? What is going on?” Keith challenged. He needed to know the answers. He wanted to believe in his friends, but the evidence against them was piling up. </p><p>All five of his friends gave each other knowing looks. </p><p>“Well?” He asked, tapping his foot impatiently. </p><p>Shiro was the first to speak up. </p><p>“Well Keith, we didn’t want to say, but if you want to know, we’ll tell you.” </p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>“It’s been over six phoebs since you were lured into a trap on a Galra ship.” Allura said softly, as if she were speaking to a screaming child. </p><p>“What?” Galra ship? Was that how he got injured? And has it really been that long?</p><p>“The ship was a trap, luring us in. You got injured. Gravely. We thought you had died. Somehow, word got out that you were injured, but many believed it to mean you had died.” Pidge stated, quite matter-of-fact. </p><p>“Oh,” Keith paused. “That still doesn’t explain why Allura is called Empress, or why Coran is apparently, a traitor.” </p><p>This time, Hunk answered. “Coran was working with Prince Lotor the entire time.” </p><p>“Lotor?”</p><p>“Zarkon’s son. A real douchebag, too.” </p><p>“Ah, I see.” He really didn’t. Coran wouldn’t betray them for Zarkon’s son, no matter what his friends said. “What about the Princess?” </p><p>“Being the only member of the Altean royal family left, she’s technically the Empress.” Lance gave a disheartened shrug. </p><p>“Alright…” They answered all of his questions. Every single one. Perfectly.</p><p>It was almost like it was scripted, but that’d be crazy. They would never do something like that. The mere thought was ludicrous. These were his friends; his family. He needed to open himself up more. He couldn't risk losing them. </p><p>“Now, if we’re done pointing fingers at each other, shall we head to the kitchen? I heard Hunk made some cookies?” Allura asked.</p><p>Hunk smiled. “Yes, I did. Your favourite too.”</p><p>“Great. Shall we go?” Everyone except Keith nodded their heads, following Allura. </p><p>At the doorway, Shiro stopped, and turned towards Keith. </p><p>“Are you coming, Keith?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, Welcome back readers new and old. Lovely to know you are reading our story..... I personally  love, coming back to see all these new hits, and kudos.<br/>Ps. Comments are welcome with open arms!:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Excuse Me, What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What did she just say?<br/>Keith was dead?<br/>Well, no. His Keith was still alive....<br/>Right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is a shorter one. I'm trying to set the plot up, and I'm blanking every time. Enjoy this mini chapter filled with very dumb jokes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me, what? Keith is <em> dead </em>?” Lance couldn’t wrap his head around the very notion that Keith was dead. Keith was full of fire, burning and alive. Almost no one could put it out. </p><p>“That’s what I just said.” Romelle sighed. </p><p>“But how?” Lance gasped. </p><p>Romelle tilted her head to the side. “I’m...not sure. No one knows for certain why or how the Red Paladin died, only that it happened.” </p><p>“That’s pretty vague,” Lance raised an eyebrow. “You’d think his death would be more broadcasted.”</p><p>“His death was pretty vague.” Romelle snapped. “Sorry I was too busy <em> surviving </em> to gauge any more information for you.”</p><p>“Jeez, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.” Lance said, holding his hands up. “I was just curious. If Keith was this big, mean bad guy why wasn’t there a celebration or something? A jolly ol' festival? Like, '<em>ding dong the witch is dead </em>?’” </p><p>Romelle rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with him, which wasn’t surprising. <em> Honestly </em> , it was a miracle when he managed not to annoy someone. It was always, <em> Lance, could you go away? </em> Or, <em> Lance, could you please take this seriously? </em> He did take things seriously. Joking around was how he coped with piloting a giant robot space cat destined to save the universe. For someone who was only a measly cadet before being chosen to defend the universe, he’d say he’s taking things pretty well. It’s not like Voltron came with a step by step instruction manual, which would’ve been <em> very </em> helpful. </p><p>Especially when they tried forming Voltron the second time. </p><p>Lance stifles a laugh, remembering Hunk’s insistence that he was the head, even though he exclaimed he was a <em> leg </em>the day before. </p><p>Once Lance found Keith, he’d find a way back to their reality. Even though the portal had closed, there must be a way to re-open it. Probably something to do with Quintessence, if he really thought about it.<em> Everything </em> had to do with Quintessence. It was getting rather <em> predictable </em>. </p><p>Really, Zarkon was destroying planets for more of the drug-like substance he was addicted to. Zarkon, the mighty Galra Emperor, Destroyer/Conqueror of Worlds, was nothing more than a magical drug addict. </p><p><em> ‘Intergalactic Rehab. That’s what Zarkon and Haggar need. Does it exist? Who knows. Well, maybe intergalactic drug addicts…’ </em> Lance’s train of thought left him. </p><p>But Zarkon wasn’t just your run-of-the-mill magical space junkie. No, he made his entire empire run on it, making the people under him dependent on it as well. </p><p>“So, uh, what happened after Mullet kicked the bucket?” Lance asked, trying to remain as indifferent as possible. He hated how indifferent he sounded. This Keith was dead. He should feel….something. </p><p>But he didn’t. </p><p>Maybe he was selfish, but he didn’t care. His Keith was alive, fine. He had to be. His Keith wasn’t this Keith.  </p><p>“The rumour is that the rest of the Paladins are unable to find a replacement, but I think it’s because the Red Lion won’t accept any other Paladin.” Romelle said. </p><p>The Red Lion wouldn’t accept any other Paladin, including his alternate self. Interesting would be one word for it. </p><p>“Really? It wouldn’t accept anyone else?” Lance pressed. </p><p>“It hasn’t, meaning that there is a small chance the Red Lion actually has morals.” Romelle sneered. </p><p>“First off, ‘it’ is a she, and she doesn’t dictate the moral standing of all her paladins. She chooses who she believes is worthy. It’s not her fault they’re all so...disappointing.” Lance defended, his irritation bubbling underneath his skin. It wasn’t the fault of the Lion for the sins of the Paladin...or something like that. He never truly mastered the art of confusing proverbs. </p><p>“Hmm,” Romelle draped her leg over the log. “I suppose you’re correct.” </p><p>“Course I am.” Lance scoffed, half-hearted. </p><p>“So,” Romelle tilted her head. “You’re saying that the Lion has no control over the Paladin. Unfortunate.” </p><p>And didn’t Lance know that all too well. If the Lion had control over the Paladin, Zarkon wouldn’t have turned out so….evil. The universe might’ve been a better place. So many more people would be alive, and the universe would’ve been free. </p><p>But it wasn’t fair to think that way. The Lions, for all their mysticism and wisdom, were mechanical, magical, space lions. They thought differently from them. For all Lance knew, they might have agreed with Zarkon in some twisted way. </p><p>Not that he actually thought they would.</p><p>He had more faith in the Lions than that. He just didn’t know what they would do. Sentient robots were tricky that way. No one ever knows what goes on in their heads.</p><p> “Not really,” Lance mumbled to himself. “So, how did this little...<em> revolution </em>of yours start, anyway?” </p><p>“I,” She paused, her face scrunched up. A million thoughts swam through her head. <em> What if he’s tricking her? Could she really betray her allies even more than she already had? </em> She had already spilled the secret of their base, and how she found it. Could she risk her allies too? </p><p>“I am not going to tell you.” No, she could not. “I cannot betray my allies anymore than I already have.” </p><p>After dropping that bomb straight onto his lap, she left. Rather quickly, Lance might add. “Betray your allies? You <em> still </em>don’t trust me?”  </p><p>Lance couldn’t help but splutter like an idiot. After all, girls usually ran <em> towards </em> him. </p><p>“Hey! You can’t just leave me here!” He demanded. “I don’t know my way around this camp.” </p><p>Romelle stopped walking, and turned to face him. </p><p>Coldly, she replied. “Not my problem.”</p><p> “What do you mean it’s <em> not your problem </em>? It’s your fault!” Lance tripped over his feet, and when he finally managed to get a strong footing so he wouldn’t fall, Romelle was gone. </p><p>“This is just great,” Lance groaned, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. “I have no clue how to leave this universe, and I’m universally hated. This is quiznaking wonderful!” </p><p>Lance kicked a patch of grass. The grass didn’t do anything to piss him off, but Lance didn’t care. <em> Down with the grass.  </em></p><p>“I knew she wouldn’t fall for your tricks, <em> Paladin, </em>” A gruff, low voice growled. When did Yorak get here? Big, Dumb and Ugly smiled at him, showing off a bit too much teeth to be friendly.</p><p>“Piss off, Yorak.” Lance did not feel like dealing with this joker. </p><p>“Aw? Did I upset the little, teensy Paladin? Is his lordship going to smite me where I stand?” Yorak mocked, all up in Lance’s face. </p><p>Lance could feel the hot breath on his face, and could smell how nasty it was. Didn’t these people know anything about floss? Toothpaste? Oral hygiene in general? His dentist would be appalled to see this.  </p><p>Yorak got on his knees, and looked up at Lance with the most exaggerated pout Lance had ever seen. Even kneeling, Yorak was at Lance's torso. “O Mighty One, please have mercy on my misguided soul.” </p><p>“Using big words? Does that make you feel smart?” Lance challenged, staring Yorak dead in the eye, refusing to back down. Yorak stood up, growling about how 'unruly' and 'uncultured' Lance's mother must be. Which is rude. Lance's mother was an awesome person. Yorak would be blessed if he ever got to meet her. </p><p>Yorak growled, unamused. He grabbed Lance’s shoulder, but was unable to get a good grip because of Lance’s dirtied armour. “Watch your mouth, Princess. I won’t hesitate to put you in your place.” </p><p>“And what place would that be?” Lance asked. He shook his hand, trying to keep it from falling asleep. </p><p>“It’s a saying!”</p><p>“I know that. I was asking you to be literal, Yorkie.”</p><p>“YORKIE? DID YOU JUST CALL ME <em> YORKIE </em> ?” Yorak cried, waggling a purple claw at him. “I will not stand for such disrespect. Yorak is an old Galra name, one given to the strongest of warriors! You will not disrespect me by perverting my name as you see fit, <em> Paladin </em>.” </p><p>“What’s the saying? All bark and no bite?” Lance asked, finger laid on his chin. He knew infuriating Yorak was not his best move, but he didn’t care. This, this was a comedy gold mine. Who knew Mr. I’m-So-Tough-I’d-Eat-You-For-Breakfast was so insecure.  “Because I’m hearing a whole lot of bark, buddy.” </p><p>“That’s it, Blue. You. Are. <em> Dead. </em>” Yorak snarled. </p><p>Yorak swung his meaty fist, aiming for Lance’s unprotected face. Lance, recognising what Yorak was going to do, had already ducked. Not wanting this to drag out for too long, Lance kicked Yorak in the stomach. </p><p>Hard. </p><p>For a big Galra, Yorak was surprisingly easy to defeat. Falling over while howling in pain, Yorak let out a string of rather <em> creative </em> space curses. </p><p>Lance would have to save those for later. He was sure even Coran didn’t know all of them. </p><p>“You,” Yorak breathed, still doubled over in pain. “Brat!” </p><p>“I’m not really that into BDSM, actually. Not that I mind it, just, I’ve never tried it.” He frowned, thinking of situations where he might give it a try.  “And you really shouldn’t assume I’d be a sub. You don't know my sexual preferences, Yorkie. That’s rude.”</p><p>Lance shrugged and waltzed past the Galra as if he was no big deal. Which Yorak wasn’t, he just liked to think of himself as such. </p><p>“You are so dead.” Yorak growled. </p><p>“I feel very much alive, thank you.” Lance snorted. Death threats were very cliche.  </p><p>Lance needed to find Romelle. She hadn’t answered all of his questions. He still needed to know how to get home, and how to find Keith. </p><p>If he happened to make the rebels’ lives easier on the way, all the better. But, he couldn’t do that without information. No matter how smart he was, he wasn’t that smart. </p><p>But...he knew someone who was. </p><p>
  <em> Slav.  </em>
</p><p>Of course! How couldn’t he have seen it before? Slav would know the answers, if he was still alive, that was. It was entirely possible he had been killed. Shiro wasn’t all too fond of him…and Shiro was a maniac, <em> apparently. </em> </p><p>Really, Lance leaves him alone for five minutes and he’s already planning galactic domination. </p><p><em> Honestly. </em>Black Paladins were the worst. </p><p>Exuding Keith of course. Keith was the best. At like, everything he did. It was kind of infuriating, actually. </p><p>And, most importantly, Keith hasn’t gone crazy. </p><p>Yet. </p><p>Really, Lance wouldn’t be all that surprised if Keith lost it. He had enough emotional issues to make a therapist cry. Lance tried to get him to open up, tried to make him laugh. It usually didn’t work, much to his dismay.</p><p>Lance was funny. Keith just couldn't see it. </p><p>It was all he had. </p><p>He wasn’t the smart one, or the skilled one. He was just Lance. A slightly above average pilot, and a good shot. </p><p>So, Lance became the funny one. The flirtatious one. </p><p>Slav was his best chance. Slav was Keith’s best chance.</p><p>Lance didn’t want to think about what they could possibly be doing to Keith right now. </p><p>Were they torturing him? Interrogating him? Experimenting on him? Going all Haggar on him? Draining him of his Quintessence?</p><p>Oh, no. <em>What if Allura was Haggar 2.0? </em></p><p>Lance shuddered. He could already see the cape she would wear. It'd be dark blue, and made of the scratchiest material ever invented. </p><p>Well, Lance didn’t actually think they would do that, but this was a strange mirror universe, so it was entirely possible, right? </p><p>
  <em>Right. </em>
</p><p>First, he needed a way off the planet. He needed Red. Which shouldn't be too hard to find. Red wasn’t exactly small, and didn’t have the ability to cloak like Green did. </p><p>Determination coarsed through him. He needed to find Romelle, and demand answers. Err, directions. </p><p>If she didn’t want to help him, fine. But she could at least tell him which planet they were on. If he had to go it alone, he would. Keith was depending on him; he couldn’t let him down. Lance didn’t know the odds, but he knew they were low. Impossible, even. </p><p>He wouldn’t let that stop him. </p><p> He wouldn’t be able to navigate this planet successfully, though. He was stuck. His best bet was staying with the camp, and splitting in the morning. He didn’t have any other clothes, so he’d have to sleep with the armour. He didn’t want to risk losing it if another camper decided they wanted it for themselves. Greedy, greedy campers. </p><p>Sighing, he headed towards the makeshift tents, eager for the day to finally end. </p><p>Then maybe, finally, he could get some peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll try to update sooner, but school just started up for me again, and I might be busy. But I will try.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bury Me Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiro wasn't insane. He wasn't broken, damaged or fractured.<br/>He was fine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so this is probably the darkest chapter we'll write for this story. I'm going to be honest, there is character death. And lots of violence. Shiro isn't really in the right frame of mind either, so it might disturb some people.<br/>The scenes in italics are flashbacks, usually referring to the lines directly before. I'm pretty sure it's chronological after the first two flashbacks. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. It's time for backstory!<br/>If any of the following things trigger you, I'd skip to the end. We'll put a summary.<br/>Trigger warning: character death, torture, out of characterness(alternate reality paladins) and suicide(kind of)<br/>P.S today is Keith's birthday :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Insanity is subjective. </p><p>Shiro knows this. He repeats it daily. He isn’t insane, and won’t ever be. He’s fractured, broken, nearly destroyed, but not insane. His sanity is all he has left to cling to, a pretty lie he tells himself each morning. </p><p>He wouldn’t classify himself as sociopathic, or psychotic. He was perfectly functional. Even after a year of constant torture at the hands of the Galra, his mind had been only<em> slightly </em> fractured. </p><p>Of course he knew he wasn’t the textbook definition of sane. No one was. Lance was prone to anxiety attacks. Allura could spend days alone in her room, turning everyone away at the door. Shiro still had nightmares about the arena, and woke up screaming. </p><p>Everyone was broken in a little way. </p><p>Shiro didn’t know when he started to lose his way. It might’ve been after the arena, or even before. </p><p>Some part of him knew what Voltron was doing was inherently bad, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. No one could stop them. No one would stop them. The rebellion or whatever they called themselves, was pathetic. </p><p>Once upon a time, Shiro hated screams. Now? He relished in them. It meant this was real. Someone felt his pain. His <em> suffering.  </em></p><p>Pidge and Hunk always got a little squeamish around his ‘victims’. Allura couldn’t care less, but she made sure he didn’t leave any blood on the floor. Her floors were to remain clean and polished at all times. </p><p>Lance didn’t care either. Sometimes, he’d even join him. Just watching was a thrill. To have that amount of control, that amount of power over someone was intoxicating. Was this how Haggar felt when she experimented on people? </p><p>Out of all his fellow paladins, Shiro was closest to Lance. On some level, they both understood the other’s pain. Shiro found most of his time was devoted to helping Allura with her empire. Together, the paladins would establish order in the universe. </p><p>Shiro hated mirrors. A shiny reflection that didn’t belong to him. He looked like he did back when things were better. Back when Keith was still around. </p><p> His paladin suit fit perfectly. Today, Allura had decided to host a conference. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “We need to reassure the masses. Alleviate public fears.” Allura said, gathering the attention of the other paladins. “I need you all to be there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why?” Pidge asked. “Won’t we make them...nervous?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re the paladins of Voltron. I need you there with me. We can’t appear weak.”  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Shiro wasn’t excited. He never was. Public speaking didn’t scare him, not much did. He just didn’t like seeing so many people gathered together, watching him. Waiting for him to slip up. They were vultures, circling them, waiting to feast on their corpses. Unnerving wasn’t the proper word to describe them, but Shiro couldn’t think of a better one. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “Allura,” Hunk started.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Empress.” Allura corrected, not missing a single beat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Empress, I don’t know if we should go...I don’t think we’re very popular. If you wish to spread joy and glee and all that, shouldn’t your mass murderers stay behind?”  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The reporters, interviewers, or whatever they call themselves, stay a respectful distance away from the raised stage. All four paladins stand behind their Empress, the picture of obedience. Not a hair out of place. Perfectly molded soldiers, ready to do anything for their Empress. </p><p>Everyone here knows how dangerous they are. Everyone knows about the power the Lions possess, and the power the paladins possess by extension. It doesn’t matter if they can’t form Voltron anymore; it doesn’t matter if Red is uncooperative. </p><p>The crowd is filled with pathetic lifeforms. Shiro knows they’d all break if they ever had to go through what he did. They’d crack. </p><p>He hasn’t. </p><p>Cracked. </p><p>He hasn’t cracked. He hasn’t <em> cracked. He hasn’t— </em></p><p>He’s fine. Lance is fine. Hunk is fine. Allura is fine. Pidge is fine. The galaxy is fine. They make it a safe place, a place with no war. <em> (Some part of him screams in protest, and that little voice sounds an awful lot like Keith-) </em></p><p>A lone reporter stands, their hand raised. A question for their glorious Empress. Most reporters know which questions they can ask without being executed on the spot. Most know what lines they can and cannot cross. </p><p>This one doesn’t.</p><p>“Does it bother you?” They ask, eyes locked with Allura. They’re treading in risky waters. “That you’ve become a monster?” They’ve begun to drown. “That Voltron is a mechanical beast with heartless creatures at it’s head? Does it bother you that you’ve killed so many? Does it bother you that your Black Paladin is worse than <em> Zarkon </em>?”</p><p>Shiro doesn’t pay attention to the reporter. There’s an uproar, because <em> of course there is </em>. </p><p>Shiro isn’t insane. He’s not crazy. </p><p>Is he? </p><p>He has been through more than that stuck up, privileged reporter could ever know. He was tortured for a year. </p><p>His entire home planet, gone. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “It’s gone.” Pidge whispered, eyes on her screen.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’s gone?” Keith asked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pidge didn’t reply. Radio silence echoed through the ship.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’s gone, Pidge?” Lance repeated.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Earth. It’s-it’s gone.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were too late. They were always too late. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What?” Hunk’s voice broke mid-sentence. “What?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Earth is gone. I can’t find it’s signature, or coordinates. It says nothing is there. It’s </em> gone. <em> ” </em></p><p>
  <em> “No.” Lance said. “NO. My family...Veronica...my parents….”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro was numb. Adam was on Earth. Adam was...dead? Some part of Shiro had always assumed he’d get to see his ex just one more time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His parents were dead? All the animals and wildlife? The random barista from his favourite coffee shop? His old classmates?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone was...dead. They weren’t coming back.  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The novelty of being one of that last humans alive had worn off pretty quickly. Sure, there were humans spread across the galaxy. The Galra had taken tons to work in labor camps. Compared to how many had been on the planet at the time of its destruction, they were nothing. </p><p>They became more ruthless with their attacks, yet more calculated. Instead of rushing out to save <em> everyone </em>, they would save who they needed to. Keith didn’t understand why. </p><p>The answer is simple: those too weak to survive, must die. </p><p>Allura felt for all of them. Her own home planet had been destroyed as well. She helped them enact revenge. Revenge for his arm, for Pidge’s family, for their home. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “I can make you more powerful than you’ve ever been,” Haggar croaked, Keith pinning her down with his bayard.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Allura stepped closer to her. “I’m not interested in what you have to say.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can make you powerful enough to cross dimensions, to destroy the barriers. Just like Lotor attempted. I can—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haggar’s last few words were cut short by Lance, who shot her in the head. Even with a gaping wound in the middle of her forehead, Shiro wasn’t satisfied.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Allura turned to Lance, her eyebrows raised.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lance shrugged, almost sheepish. “She was creeping me out.”  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>A smile tugged on Shiro’s lips. Lance had been correct. </p><p>In her last few, desperate words, Haggar had ruined any chance of her survival. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “I’m surprised you aren’t tearing into Lance for killing Haggar,” Shiro laughed, once they were back in the Castle.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not going to lie, Shiro. I considered taking up her offer. The ability to see into other realities, to take or give from our own, it intrigues me,” Allura took a breath, meeting his gaze. “I couldn’t take her up, however. Honerva, Haggar, whatever she was in her final moments, birthed Lotor. He killed my people. She killed my people. I don’t forget.”  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>To his side, the other paladins stood still watching the lone reporter be dragged away by Allura’s guards. Usually they screamed, or begged. This one stayed quiet. </p><p>“You’ll be destroyed, Voltron. <em> We </em>will destroy you.” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “I will destroy you Lotor. I will hunt you down in every reality. You won’t escape me.” Allura said, directly after Romelle informed her of his treachery.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At the time, Shiro felt vaguely uncomfortable by her determination. Surely Lotor didn’t deserve to die in every reality?  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Shiro could almost see how Allura would paint this. An attempted terrorist attack thwarted by the republic, or as the media sometimes called it, <em> the Altean Empire. </em> The republic could protect its citizens. He could protect Allura’s citizens. </p><p>Some people didn’t believe him when he said he’d protect them. A cold, muted type of rage passed through him. </p><p>Long ago, he decided that fear was better than adoration. </p><p>Everyone looked at him with respect. His own teammates treated him like glass, something breakable. He didn’t know how many times he needed to repeat it. </p><p>
  <em> He wasn’t going to shatter at the slightest mention of— </em>
</p><p>It didn’t matter that no one treated him like they used to. </p><p>The four remaining paladins stood, backs straight. Allura calmed the crowds. All eyes were back on her. </p><p>She took a breath, the perfect leader. “Any other questions?” </p><p>The silence broke, the voices overlapping each other. Shiro ignored the buzz around his head, generated by the excessive noise. </p><p>“How do you plan to solve the terrorist problem?” Someone asked. </p><p>Allura opened her mouth to speak, but Shiro already knew the answer. Once they found the base of operations, they were going to eradicate the problem. Just like they did with the Blades. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “We can’t attack our allies, Princess.” Coran said. Ah, Coran. He didn’t stick around for much longer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They stopped being our allies when they sided against the republic. They’re trying to bring the Galra Empire back.” Shiro had to agree with Allura. The best course of action would be to exterminate the problem before they caused anymore damage.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Our allies—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are no more.” Lance cut in. “It’s kill or be killed, Coran.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Number Three,” Coran paused. “I don’t see it like that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Coran?” Allura asked, her tone venomous.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Coran looked over at Allura, a tight frown on his face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But there’s no dissuading you. I’ll ready the coordinates.”  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Coran was not a liar. Fundamentally, anyway. It’s why Allura could tell he wasn’t going to set the coordinates. She ignored the signs, but Shiro didn’t. He followed Coran back to the bridge, and he watched him send a message to the Blades. Warning their enemies of an attack beforehand. </p><p>He betrayed them. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “What did you do, Coran?” Shiro stepped into the light, watching the colour drain from Coran’s face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Set the coordinates, Number One.” Coran replied, silently challenging Shiro to call him out.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s not what it looked like, Coran. Did you tell Kolivan we were coming?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A second of hesitation. “Yes.” </em>
</p><p>It was best not to dwell on what happened to Coran. </p><p>The conference ended swiftly. Allura answered all the questions. She had easy charisma. Probably charmed each and every one of the interviewers. Shiro used to be able to do that. He probably still could. </p><p>The universe saw Voltron as their savior, their knight in shining armour. </p><p>Voltron was a curse. </p><p>It destroyed everything it touched. Planets. Friendships. Lives. </p><p>There were few out there that shared his opinion. He knew that one Altean girl who told them about Lotor was one. She had been very vocal about her opinions when she was around. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “This is monstrous.” The blonde said, her face contorted with grief. “You just killed your allies. Your friends.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No,” Lance corrected. “We exterminated our enemies before they could harm us.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was the logical thing to do.” Pidge added, though she seemed unsure.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was evil.” The Altean backed away slowly, fear written across her features.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was necessary.” Shiro said.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How many more times are you going to do this? How many others’ deaths are going to be necessary?”  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>A slippery slope indeed. Perhaps this is when people started to misjudge Voltron. The Blade of Marmora needed to go. Having an agency dedicated to spy work as one of their most prominent allies wouldn’t win the crowds over. As the heir to the Altean throne, Allura had been the most obvious and only choice for leader. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “Our new leader, the Empress Allura.” A crowd cheers, sounds bouncing through the room. A ceremonial crown was placed on Allura’s head, sitting nicely.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know your lives have never been easy. With Zarkon and the Galra intent on attacking and hurting you. I assure you, Voltron will protect you. We will save you.”  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>A pretty lie. At the time, it had been the truth. Now it was nothing more than a fairy tale. Voltron couldn’t do anything. Not without their red paladin. They were a divided group, brought together only by duty, and not by friendship. Once, these strangers were his friends. Now they were nothing more than glorified accomplices. </p><p>Missions they go on these days were simple. Find and destroy any remains of the Galra, or find and destroy any rebel cells. The missions weren’t difficult. At least, not on paper. Some rebels had more fight in them than others. Some screamed louder than others. Some didn’t scream at all. Those were the most disturbing. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “I won’t talk,” A rebel breathed, the voice cracking in the middle.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You will. Trust me they always do.” Shiro motioned for a bucket of water to be brought forward. “We’re going to play a game. Every time I ask a question, you’re going to answer me. If you don’t, you go into the bucket. You lie, you go into the bucket. Understood?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Go to hell.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro sighed, as if their answer physically pained him. “Wrong answer.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The rebel’s screams weren’t as satisfying as they could be.  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Keith never approved of their tactics. At the beginning, neither did Hunk or Lance. Shiro didn’t know Pidge’s stances on it, as she never voiced them. </p><p>Missions were the most important thing. Shiro couldn’t fail a single mission, as that would be dishonoring everything <em> he </em> stood for. </p><p>He died on a mission, and Shiro would never let that be in vain. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “Hey, Shiro?” Keith asked. They were descending down into the atmosphere, their Lions shaking from the impact.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah?” Shiro answered.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re like an older brother to me, and I’m always going to be grateful for what you did.” Keith said, sounding strained. “You’re my best friend.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro laughed despite the increasing awkward tension caused by Keith. “You’re my best friend too. Now, let’s go finish our mission.”  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Shiro should’ve known. He should’ve known there was a reason why Keith was telling him these things. Keith never talked about his feelings. </p><p>Ever. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “I’m going to flank the left, you guys flank the right. Pidge, follow up behind me.” Keith said, locking eyes with Shiro. “If that’s alright?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro stared blankly before nodding. His gut churned, and he got a bad feeling. Though, he couldn’t find a technical flaw in Keith’s plan. He’d have to go along with it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes. You heard him. Let’s go team.”  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Shiro was never wrong. He knew something was up. The way Keith held himself, all sad and insecure. The unwarranted guilt plaguing his eyes. The signs were all there. Shiro should’ve seen it. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Lance, Hunk and Shiro all huddled around the dead rebel. Shiro reached for his communication device. His finger swayed above the call button, and right as he pushed down, all three of them heard a bang, followed by a high pitched scream.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro knew it wasn’t Keith screaming. Frantic, he left Hunk and Lance, running as fast as he possibly could to find Keith and Pidge. Lance wasn’t far behind him, with Hunk on his trail.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro’s heart stopped when the all too familiar stench of iron entered the air.  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Allura went on and on about a possible discovery. A comet from another reality had opened a rift between the two realms. A very important chance to further their research, according to her. Shiro knew it wasn’t the research she was interested in. At least, that wasn’t the only nor main reason. She wanted to find Lotor, and punish him. Her bloodthirsty little heart couldn’t handle how quickly he died. Not that he blamed her. </p><p>Keith’s murderer died far too quickly. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> The landscape was unlike they had ever seen. Shiro berated himself for splitting up. He assumed both pathways would be the same. Concrete, straight-forward paths.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This was a forest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pidge? Keith?” Shiro cried out, following the noise. Oh, the noise. The screams, the cries, the terror.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He spotted a familiar tuft of brown hair.  </em>
</p><p>Pidge. </p><p>
  <em> “Pidge?” He asked, waving her down. Pidge looked up to meet his eyes. Her face was puffy, and red, and there was blood, so much blood, all over her armour. He didn’t understand.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their armour protected them from gunshots and beams...how could Pidge be bleeding so much? HOW?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But...it wasn’t Pidge’s blood. She was fine...just hunched over...with something in her lap... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finally with a clear view of Pidge, he saw him. Keith… </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Alternate realities were quite the conquest. If Allura could narrow it down to a science, Shiro would be impressed. He knew how difficult the multiverse theory was to prove. Now, with proof, Allura would need to find an exact equation. With the ability to cross dimensions, enter new realities, Shiro could do anything he wanted to. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “NO.” It wasn’t Shiro who cried out. It was Lance. Lance, who was already on his knees, grabbing Keith’s body, trying to shake him. Trying to wake him up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But...he won’t ever wake up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No...no...Keith buddy please you can’t die now. Mullet. PLEASE.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro walked over to Lance, and gently pulled him up. They had a mission to do.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They had a mission to do.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shiro?” Lance asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “Let me go.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We have a mission, Lance.” Shiro said, monotone. That wasn’t his little bro, it wasn’t his best friend.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It wasn’t Keith. It couldn’t be Keith.  </em>
</p><p><em> “I said </em> let me go. <em> ” Lance growled, as he fought against Shiro’s grip. It was to no avail. Shiro’s metal arm kept him firmly in place, and unable to move. “Keith…”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Hunk was openly crying now. As was Pidge.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro could only stare at the broken corpse of his best friend, and wonder how he failed him so much.  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“The first trip was successful.” Allura said over breakfast one day. She had requested their audience. “We travelled to an alternate reality. That reality had nothing to offer us, however.” </p><p>Shiro sat there quietly, contemplating. She never would’ve asked them to be there if she didn’t want something from them. They weren’t on speaking terms. </p><p>“What would you like us to do, your Majesty?” Formal. </p><p>Allura pursed her lips. “I need you to bring the comet to one of my off planet research facilities.” </p><p>“The comet?” Pidge asked, pushing her brother’s glasses back. </p><p>“Yes. The comet is the source for all dimension travel. We believe Voltron is made of our reality’s version of it.” Allura explained, her hands folded on her lap. </p><p>“So this isn’t our version of the comet?” Hunk asked. </p><p>“No. Will you do this for me?” Allura asked. </p><p>“Yes, your Majesty. We would be honoured to serve your empire, I mean, <em> republic. </em>” Lance said. </p><p>Allura nodded. “I don’t think we need all of Voltron to go. Shiro, you can go, since Black is the strongest. The rest of you may accompany me to our next conference.” </p><p>That produced a collective groan. </p><p>Allura smiled. “I’m sorry. I know how boring they can be.” </p><p>“You’re wrong, your Majesty. They’re all the rage.” Pidge said. </p><p>Shiro laughed with everyone, a weird sort of nostalgia taking hold of him. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> A slight movement from behind a bush caught his eye. A uniform.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A soldier.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Red bleeding into his vision, he charged at the soldier. The Galra backed away, terrified.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-I,” He started. Shiro grabbed him with his metal arm, hand wrapped around his neck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You shot him.” It wasn’t a question. He knew the answer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> White hot rage boiled underneath his skin, clouding his judgement. He regretted snapping the murderer’s neck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wished he could’ve made it more painful.  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning came as quickly as it could. Shiro was prepared to leave. His instructions were simple. Bring the comet to the scientists, and return. </p><p>Flying to the predetermined coordinates was easy. Allura picked a planetary system not far from Arus. Flying there was almost second nature to him. </p><p>Allura certainly wasn’t trying to hide her Altean roots. The ship was almost purely an Altean design, like something out of a museum. </p><p>Shiro sighed. Sometimes Allura loved to be...extra. Her and Lance had that in common. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “He jumped in front of me.” Pidge said, her breathing speeding up. “He died because of me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes!” Pidge interrupted, tears freely flowing down her face. “It’s my fault. It’s my fault. It’s always my fault.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pidge…” Hunk placed his arms out, trying to placate her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Keith’s dead and it’s all my fault.” She cried. “He jumped in front of the shot. He jumped in front of me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shiro couldn’t find it in him to disagree.  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“You must be the Black Paladin. Welcome to our facility.” An Altean—wearing what must be their version of a lab coat, said. “The Glorious Empress Allura said you’d be here.” </p><p>Shiro had to keep himself from snorting. <em> Glorious Empress Allura, huh? </em></p><p>“Yes. I’ve brought you the comet. The Empress wishes for you to conduct your experiments on it.” </p><p>“Of course. Right this way.” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Lance barely spoke anymore. He only came out of his room to eat, or for missions. Allura hung around the Lions, waiting for her red paladin to return. Pidge could barely meet his eyes when he spoke to her. Hunk didn’t cook. Shiro never stopped training. He failed his best friend. He wasn’t going to fail the others.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He would become powerful, and those who didn’t respect him would fear him instead.  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The tour was cut short. The scientists found him to be intimidating, which Shiro found cute.</p><p>“We’re going to run some tests on the comet—”</p><p>A loud, shrill noise pierced his eardrums. The scientist’s face went blank. </p><p>“The comet...it’s opened up another rip...by itself…” </p><p>Shiro didn’t have any time to react. The ship was thrown to the side, turbulence shaking the entire thing. Red flashing lights filled his vision, and all he could think about was Allura saying Voltron wasn’t needed. </p><p>If he dies, he is so going to haunt her. </p><p>The flashing stops, and the ship stabilizes, but not before two loud noises are heard from the other side of the ship. </p><p>Shiro flags down two Altean guards, and they run down the hallway to the landing zone. </p><p>A ship has landed. </p><p>It opened up. </p><p>A man steps out from it, wearing a paladin uniform. </p><p>
  <em> A red paladin uniform.  </em>
</p><p>On instinct, Shiro shoots. </p><p>The man fell, hitting the floor with a thud. A groan echoed throughout the hallway. It was his voice. <em> Keith’s voice.  </em></p><p>Quickly, he runs to the body, and rips the helmet off. The face is the same. His hair is the same style. </p><p>It’s Keith. </p><p>No...it’s not his Keith...but he can’t abandon this one. That would be wrong...correct? He can’t just leave Keith here...alone…</p><p>For once, Shiro feels whole again. He feels a warm feeling. </p><p>He feels hope. </p><p>With a smile, he grabs Keith, and starts to drag him away. While this Keith isn’t his, he’ll do. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At the start, Shiro reflects on how his fellow paladins and him got into the situation they're in now. He thinks about how Earth was destroyed. When Coran warned the Blades before they were going to attack. When Romelle ran.<br/>When Keith was shot on a mission.<br/>The Empress orders him to deliver the comet to a facility. The comet opens another rip, unexpectedly. Two people travel through the rip, and one of them happens to be Keith.<br/>Naturally, Shiro can't leave Keith to die....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>